


Beautiful People

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hurt and comfort, Living Together, Masturbation, Porn, Romance, Silly, Smut, Vibrator, Voyeurism, adrienette - Freeform, childhood AU, dildo, emilie and sabine are best friends, enemies to friends au, friends to lovers au, kitten play, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien had first laid eyes on Marinette when his mother had forced him to go to the park as a little kid. He loved her from the moment he saw her, but she didn't take a liking to him. Their mothers became close friends, causing them to have to spend time with one another constantly. But can they hate each other forever?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 52
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **One of my old... fandom friends, Rylene, asked for this combination of AUs and also wrote a bit of it. I can't find her name anymore or I would give this to her or put her down as a co-writer. We worked on this a long..... time ago and I haven't shared it. But since I'm leaving... Thought it deserved to be out there because I love it so much and I know she did too. ^-^**

Adrien was nervous as his mother held his hand and took him to his first time at the park. She had decided to let him out for one day. It was good for him. So Adrien’s pediatrician had told them. She felt like he could have gotten as much learning from their garden, but who was she to argue with his doctor. She sighed as she led him down the sidewalk. She peered down at him with a smile and noticed how he was busy chewing on his little fingers.

“Adrien? Take your fingers out of your mouth, kitten. It’s going to be fine. You’re going to have so much fun. Maybe you’ll make another new friend, hm?” Emilie had stopped and stepped in front of him, crouching down to his level. She took his fingers from his mouth and smiled warmly at him as she brushed his messy blonde bangs from his peridot hued eyes.

“Maman?” Adrien peered down at his feet as he brought his index finger to his lips.

“Yes, kitten?” Emilie smiled as she fixed his olive green shirt.

“Why is sky blue?” Adrien peered up at the gorgeous sky as white puffy clouds floated over their heads.

“Because Earth’s atmosphere scatters blue light in all directions. Blue light travels in shorter and smaller waves than the rest. So, the other colors don’t come through most of the time, sweetheart.” Emilie stood up and held her hand out to him.

“But why?” Adrien peered up and tripped on a crack.

Emilie sighed and caught him as he lost balance. “Careful, Adrien. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I, okay. But maman? Why?” Adrien continued to focus on the sky as he watched a bird fly overhead.

“Sweetheart. I told you. Blue light-” Emilie was interrupted as Adrien stopped walking and shook his head with his eyes closed tight.

“No, _maman_! Why do I got to go to park?” Adrien stared at his mother with a curious gaze. He brought his fingers back to his lips as he refused to move further.

Emilie darted her gaze from her stubborn son, to the gate, and back again to him. “Because sweetheart, it’s fun. Don’t you want to play with all the other children?”

Adrien shook his head as he pointed his toes into one another. “Home?”

“Sorry, kitten. You have to at least try.” Emilie smiled at her son and watched his bottom lip quiver.

It was like a switch was flipped and Adrien was in a giant crying mess on the sidewalk, kicking and screaming like his life depended on it. Like he was being tortured by the worst thing imaginable. Emilie sighed as she raised her arms in the air.

“Fine. Tantrum all you want, but we’re not going home until you try.” Emilie watched her son kick and scream for a good solid three minutes. “You do know that gets you nothing, don’t you, Adrien?” She made her voice low and stern, but he continued to scream and kick on the ground.

“HOME! MAMAN! HOME! I WANT HOME! DADDY! DADDY! HELP! HELP! HOME!” Adrien screamed over and over, causing Emilie to frantically look around them at people deciding whether to help the child or not.

Emilie walked up to her son and crouched down as she whispered, “Adrien. You have to the count of three to calm down and get up. Do _not_ scream for help. You do not need help. Now get up and let’s go have some fun.” Her voice was stern as Adrien shivered and peered up at her with an angry expression. “One. two…”

Adrien slowly got up and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand in anger as he hiccuped. Emilie took his hand with a smile. “See? Was that so hard?” Adrien tried to yank his hand from his mother’s grasp and she held it tighter. “No, you’re not running away from me, young man.”

Adrien tugged and fought against his mother until she grabbed him and swung him up into her arms. “Look, I need you to try for me. Just five minutes and then we can go home. Okay?” She ran her fingers through his hair as he pushed his palms against her chest. She held onto him tighter. “Do you understand why you can’t say help?” Adrien shook his head and continued to fight, ignoring her words. “People will think that you are being taken away from me or that I am stealing you. They don’t know if I am your maman or not, right?” She felt him relax and she ran her fingers through his soft hair as she loosened her grip.

Adrien played with the peacock brooch on her white suit as he listened to her. “Yelling help bad?” He slowly peered up at her as he pulled on the metal accessory.

“Only bad if you are really not in trouble. If you say it too much and you’re lying… then when you really do need help? No one will believe you. Understand?” Emilie warmly smiled at her son.

Adrien’s lips formed an ‘o’ as he nodded. “Help is only for when there is a bad guy.”

“Yes. Exactly, Kitten.” Emilie sighed in relief as her son finally understood. “Now, how about we go have some much needed fun in the park?”

“I try…” Adrien sighed as he let her brooch go and Emilie set him back down, holding her hand out for him.

Adrien took it and walked with his mother through the gates and into the lushious park. The grass was green and the morning dew glistened in the warm sunlight. Adrien spotted kids off in the distance running through the grass and he gasped as his eyes lit up.

Emilie crouched down beside him and smiled as she held him close. “Would you like to go ask to play?”

Adrien brought his fingers to his lips as he got nervous. He shook his head and noticed a girl with dark hair and two small buns on top of her head in a sandbox. She was wearing grey leggings and a pink dress. Adrien stared at her with a curious expression as he watched her make a hill of sand.

Emilie smiled and turned her attention to where he was looking. “Oh, I see. Well, c’mon then.”

Adrien was pulled along as he sucked on his fingers. Emilie peered up at a woman with dark short hair that matched the little girls. She was sitting on a bench, pouring over a journal.

“Bonjour.” Emilie waved to the woman with a warm smile.

“Bonjour.” The woman closed her journal and peered from the blonde woman to Adrien. “And who is this?”

“This is my son, Adrien, and I am Emilie.” Emilie gripped Adrien’s hand for a moment and Adrien took his fingers from his mouth to wave.

“Marinette…” The woman sweetly called the little girl over.

Marinette got up and walked over to her mother, tripping on the edge of the sandbox. She fell and started to cry.

“Oh… goodness.” The woman stood up, but Adrien let go of Emilie’s hand and ran over to the little girl.

Adrien crouched down beside Marinette and pat her on the back. “O-kay, Mari- Mari-ne? Hm. Mari?” Adrien tested her name on his tongue. “Mari.”

“I fine. I can handle self.” Marinette pushed him away as she stood up and brushed herself off.

“I’m sorry. She usually is better mannered than that. Adrien, sweety, that was very sweet of you.” Sabine warmly smiled at him as she turned her attention to Emilie. “My name is Sabine.” She held out her hand and Emilie shook it.

“Nice to meet you.” Emilie smiled as she let the woman’s hand go. “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Of course not.” Sabine smiled as they went to sit down.

“I saw you were busily journalling. I like to journal myself.” Emilie smiled at Sabine.

“Oh really? I was just writing down some recipes for the bakery. I keep getting new ideas. They never seem to stop.” Sabine softly giggled and Emilie chimed in.

“You are too right. Seems inspiration is a constant.” Emilie laughed as they got lost in conversation.

Marinette sat back down and Adrien just stood there with his fingers in his mouth as he watched her build up sand again. She hummed as she pat the sand with her hand. She saw the boy shift from beside her and she stuck her nose in the air with a humph sound. Adrien peered down and hid in his hair.

“C- can- I-” Adrien stumbled on his words as he watched her ignore him. “Play?” The word came out quieter than the rest and he watched her cross her arms.

“My sandbox. You play, there.” Marinette pointed far away from her and he slowly looked where she was pointing.

“But- far away.” Adrien peered back at her and watched her glare at him.

“Mine.” Marinette claimed the sandbox and Sabine interrupted.

“Marinette, honey. Play nice with Adrien. Let him have a turn in the sandbox. It’s big enough to share.” Sabine reminded her daughter and Marinette gave up as Adrien peered over his shoulder unsure.

“Go ahead, sweetheart. You can play.” Emilie smiled at him and he nervously walked over to Marinette and sat down beside her.

“You can has this sand.” Marinette grabbed a stick and drew a line. “No cross liney thingy.”

Adrien nodded and quietly went to work drawing a picture in the sand with a stick he found. He still felt alone, but not as much with someone near him. He smiled as he thought about her. Even if she was angry, she was still a friend. And he was lacking those.

He began to wipe the picture away to build a hill like hers. Adrien giggled as he drew a face on it. Marinette peered over at him as he stood up and made his hands into claws, growling like a monster as he stomped on the hill.

“Monster!” Adrien growled and stomped around and Marinette bit back a giggle as she got up and joined in.

Adrien looked over at her and giggled as he watched her kick and stomp on her castle.

“Don’t kick the sand.” Sabine reminded them and Emilie agreed with her.

Marinette stopped giggling and she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him with a turned up nose. Adrien gasped and peered back down, sitting back on the edge of the sandbox. He slowly brushed the sand back up into a hill as she sat back down to do the same.

Adrien began to collect rocks and make designs on his hill. Marinette peered over at him, collecting rocks and grass to do the same. She was infinitely better at making designs and it made Adrien jealous.

“Show me?” Adrien stared at her and she rolled her eyes.

“It easy, Adri.” Marinette passed him grass and rocks.

Adrien brought his dirty fingers to his lips as he looked at the grass and rocks in her outstretched hand.

“Take.” Marinette waved her hand and he reached out with his wet hand to take them. She cringed as his spit and sand got on her hand. “Ew.”

Adrien’s cheeks turned peach as he yanked his hand back and hid in his hair. “Sawry, Mari.” His voice faded and became small as he went to place the grass on his sand hill, embarrassed. He wiped his hands on his khaki shorts and began placing more rocks. In the end, it looked like a big mess but he still felt good about it.

Marinette covered her mouth and giggled at his mishmash of rocks and grass. “Silly, Adri.”

“Silly?” Adrien peered at her through his messy bangs with parted lips as he blushed deeper.

“You're silly.” Marinette giggled and then when she noticed him begin to giggle too, she crossed her arms and looked away from him. “Hmph.”

Adrien stopped giggling as he hid back in his hair. Emilie walked over and crouched down beside them, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Adrien? Ready to go home?”

Adrien shook his head. “No, I play…”

“Sweetheart, father is going to be expecting us soon.” Emilie smiled at him. “How about if we schedule another play date, hm?”

“That would be lovely.” Sabine smiled as she opened her journal. “I can give you my address and number. I’m sure Marinette would love another new friend.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at Adrien and he did it back. Emilie walked over to exchange information while the two kids got into a face making fight, starting with sticking their tongues out to pushing their noses up.

“Alright, time to go home. It was nice meeting you, Sabine!” Emilie took Adrien’s hand and pulled him away as he continued to stick his tongue out at Marinette.

“It was nice meeting you too.” Sabine called after them as she gathered her belongings. “C’mon Marinette. Let’s go home. I’m sure Papa wants lunch soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

“1...2….3….4...5...6…” Marinette counted while Adrien hid in her family’s apartment.

Adrien giggled as he ran around Sabine and flew behind the couch. He laid down on the floor to get as low as possible as he waited.

“10! Ready or not… here I come!” Marinette began to search behind every door as she made her way around the apartment.

She heard giggling behind the couch and she smiled as she slowly walked around the couch and then ran around it to catch him. “YOU’RE IT!”

Adrien scrambled up onto his feet and ran off before she could tag him. He ran up the stairs to her bedroom and she chased after him, giggling. He ran up into her room and screamed, as she nearly caught him.

“HEY! DON’T SCREAM, PLEASE…” Sabine called up at the kids as she shook her head and continued to make dinner for them all.

Adrien slid along Marinette’s bed and giggled as she jumped onto her bed behind him. He pulled himself against the back of her bed and giggled as she poked him on the nose. “You’re it.”

Adrien laughed and she went to run, but he stopped her. “I have a question.”

“Okay.” Marinette stopped and sat down beside him, pulling her giant cat pillow over their laps.

“Ever wonder what it’s like to kiss?” Adrien blushed as he gently punched her cat pillow.

“Stop hurting my kitty.” Marinette pouted and pulled her giant cat pillow from him. “And yes. Why?”

“I saw people in a movie that my maman was in kiss. I got curious.” Adrien brought his fingers to his mouth as he thought.

“My maman and papa kiss sometimes. Not often in front of me.” Marinette shrugged as she cuddled her cat pillow.

“Mine don’t.” Adrien brought his knees up to his chest.

“Maybe… they do when you’re not there?” Marinette raised her hands up and shrugged.

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Hey, do you want to go play house?” Marinette smiled at him and watched him shake his head.

Adrien leaned over and kissed her on the lips really fast. He pulled away and blushed.

Marinette froze with parted lips as her cheeks grew warm. She flung her hand to her lips in shock. “I- I wasn’t ready.”

Adrien hid in his hair. “Did- did you want to again?”

Marinette nodded and he smiled as he leaned over again, but this time she met him half-way. Adrien pressed his lips to hers and pulled away from her.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Marinette pressed her lips together and blushed.

“Me either.” Adrien rubbed his lips with the back of his hand.

Marinette shrugged and hit him with her hand. “You’re it!” She giggled, threw her cat pillow at him, and ran away from him as he got a playful look on his face.

They ran down the staircase and around the family room when Sabine stopped them.

“Dinner is ready. Go wash your hands and come sit down.” Sabine smiled as she watched them giggle and race off to the bathroom. She shook her head as Tom walked into the apartment. “How’s the boulangerie and patisserie?”

“Closed and clean.” Tom walked over and hugged Sabine. “How are the kids?”

“They’re-” Sabine was interrupted by screaming and giggling kids. “-loud.”

“Hey. Don’t scream… inside voices.” Tom sternly spoke as he stared at the two kids.

“Sorry, Monsieur Dupain.” Adrien brought his hands behind his back and looked down, hiding in his hair.

Tom warmly smiled and walked up to Adrien, crouching down to his level. He touched Adrien’s shoulders and softly spoke to him. “It’s okay. It’s just if you two scream? Someone will think you’re in trouble or we will. So, only scream with you are really in trouble. Otherwise no one will know if you two are playing or not. Now, are you two ready to eat?” He stood up and walked back towards the table.

Marinette hugged Adrien and then shoved him towards the table. Adrien shoved her back and they began to run around the family room, chasing after one another. Adrien grabbed her pig tails and tugged on them, causing her to be annoyed.

“Stop… it… Adri!” Marinette turned around and shoved him in the chest, pushing him onto the couch.

“Okay. Both of you. Chill out and come sit down.” Sabine took over and the two kids stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien sat on the white couch in his room with Marinette beside him. They were busy playing _Ultimate Mecha Strike_ and Marinette’s ladybug mech knocked his black cat one down.

“Hh-Ee-y!” His voice pitched suddenly and he covered his mouth as Marinette stared at him with wide eyes.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, the corners of her eyes crinkled, and she burst out laughing. She couldn’t stop as his whole face turned red. Marinette wrapped her arms around her stomach and rolled off the couch.

Adrien hid in his hair and pulled the collar of his overshirt up over his flushed ears and face. “It’s not that f-UN-ny. Damnit.” Adrien brought his knees up to his chest and groaned with his forehead pressed against them.

“Someone is growing up.” Marinette teased him as she climbed back onto the couch. He peered up to glare at her.

“Oh yeah? At least I didn’t bleed through my shorts during gym class!” Adrien shot back and Marinette’s cheeks turned red as he snickered at her. “Doesn’t feel g-Oo-d does it, Marinette?”

“That wasn’t nice! You said you’d never bring that up again!” Marinette grabbed his controller and began hitting combos to knock his character across the screen.

“Mar-IN-ette!” Adrien cursed her name from between his clenched teeth as he reached over her to grab his controller.

“NO! Not- until- you- say- _Sorry_!” Marinette bit out each word as she grabbed his controller to keep it away.

“If I say sorry… THAN YOU HAVE TO TOO!” Adrien grunted as he tried to get the controller from her grasp, causing him to land on her. His hands accidentally landed on her breasts and he immediately jumped back, as she threw the controller at him.

They both awkwardly stopped talking and faced the game. He peered over at her and absent mindedly moved the joystick with his thumb as he pressed buttons with the other. Marinette caught his gaze, and he quickly looked away from her.

The air between them built up with electricity as they both filled with anxiety.

“I uh… I didn’t- um.” Adrien cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh yeah right. I don’t believe you.” Marinette rolled her eyes and he threw his controller at his side.

“It’s your… fault! You were the one keeping my controller from me!” Adrien became defensive, as they argued over the whole situation.

“I was just joking! It’s not my fault you can’t take a joke!” Marinette rolled her eyes and yelled at him as her anger built.

“I can take a j-oO-ke, Marinette!” Adrien pointed at himself as he puffed his chest out. “I have the best puns around! They’re paws...itively fantastic!”

“They’re lamisaurous!” Marinette laughed at him for being so ridiculous. “And you know it! Just admit it Adrien… you can’t take a joke and yours suck!”

“Well you suck at playing games!” Adrien picked up his controller and began to make his character beat hers into the ground. “LOok how good I am!”

“Because... I’m... not- _playing_!” Marinette picked up her controller and began to fight him, doing quadruple combos and knocking his cat to the ground with ease. She jumped up on the couch and pointed at him. “HA! I GOT YOU BEAT!”

“Yeah, yeah. Luck was on your side.” Adrien hit his elbow against the arm of his couch and tapped his fingers against his cheek with an irritated expression. “Why do I even talk to you?”

“Because for some reason our parents think we should be friends!” Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien sighed.

“Chyeah.” Adrien scoffed at her as he rolled his eyes. “Fr..iends…” He held his hands up to make air quotes with his fingers. “Some _friend_ you are.”

“Excuse… me! Mr. pubescent child.” Marinette scoffed back at him. “Thinking it’s fine to grope me.”

“I did not! That was an acc-I-dent!” Adrien’s voice pitched and he slammed a fist on the arm of the chair in frustration. “Why don’t you just go home!”

“I can’t! My parents are busy talking to your stupid parents! It’s not my fault your mother is sick and my parents are spending their time with her!” Marinette gasped as she flung her hands over her mouth. “I- I’m so sorry, Adrien.”

She watched as he hid in his hair and crawled into himself. He rubbed his nose and hid the fact that tears were building in his eyes. “I- uh… I just have to use the bathroom real quick. I won’t be long.”

She peered at him as he got up and walked to his bathroom. “I’m sorry, Adri.”

“It- Just- it’s whatever.” Adrien waved her off as he slipped into his vast bathroom.

Marinette curled up on his couch and held her knees to her chest. She hadn’t meant to spill. The words fell out of her mouth before she could even stop them. She always seemed to lose control of them. Marinette groaned and placed her forehead against her knees as guilt began to eat at her heart.

***

Adrien sniffed and gripped the edge of his sink. His mother had slowly began to get sicker as he had aged. She was now pretty much bedridden and his father just kept lying to him. Constantly telling him that she would be okay. That she was fine. That it was just a head cold, but something about it bothered him. Something about it was off.

He slowly peered up at the sink and searched his broken gaze. His eyes were red and puffy and his lips quivered. There was no way he was hiding the fact that he had been crying from Marinette this time. Adrien punched his sink repeatedly and headed to his shower. He was thinking that the warm water would help his red swollen eyes blend in with the rest.

He turned on the water and got undressed, praying that the shower would make him feel better.

***

Marinette heard his shower kick on and she knew him too well. He was hiding that he was crying again and she only felt worse about what she had said. She wouldn’t let him see that though. She heard the door slide open and she pretended to not notice him walk out drying his hair with green joggers and a white deep v-neck tee on.

Adrien laid the towel around his neck and made his way over to sit beside her again. “Want to wa-aA-tch a movie until our parents are done doing their bonding time?”

“Sure.” Marinette sighed as she watched him throw his towel onto his bed, run up his skate ramp, grip the top, and pull himself up. Her lips parted as she watched him climb up with ease and something about how she saw him changed. Heat pooled between her thighs as her cheeks flushed and she brought her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Alright… how about…” Adrien touched his chin as he crossed an arm over his chest, gazing over his movie selection. “ _Ouran Host Club_ or…”

“Whatever you want.” Marinette shook herself out of it as she noticed how he smirked with his wet hair in front of his eyes.

“How about… I give in and wa-atch a romcom with you for once?” Adrien grabbed a movie from his shelf that he never watched and ran to grab onto the metal pole, spinning down it to the ground.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “If you don’t grow up to be a pole dancer…”

“Look, it’s not my fa-ault if you don’t enjoy my excellent pole skills.” Adrien posed with one foot out as he brushed a hand through his wet hair.

Marinette picked up a pillow and chucked it at him, hitting him in the face. “Just stop talking and watch the dang movie with me you dork!”

Adrien put the movie in and walked back towards Marinette. “I really… h-aA-te you.”

“Back at you.” Marinette caught the pillow, as he chucked it at her before he sat down. “Think our parents will ever stop talking?”

“I don’t know. Do they ever?” Adrien propped one of his feet up on the coffee table as he held the back of his neck and peered over at her with his hair falling into his eyes.

“Good point.” Marinette sighed as she sank more into his couch. “I’m getting tired.”

Adrien peered out his wall of windows at the stars. “Well, it i-I-s getting late.”

“I’m stealing your bed.” Marinette threw the pillow back at him and jumped over his couch, falling on her hands and knees.

Adrien quickly peered over the back of his couch and laughed at her. “How gra-ace-ful you’ve become.”

“Shut… up.” Marinette glared at him as she stood up. “Can I borrow a pair of pajama pants and a shirt?”

“You thinkin’ you’re spending the night or something?” Adrien hit his hand against the back of the couch as he smirked at her.

“Look, you know how they get. They talk and talk and I never go home ‘til late.” Marinette rolled her eyes and Adrien gestured to where he kept his clothes. She scoffed and walked off to grab a pair of dark grey joggers and a black shirt.

“Just don’t bleed on them.” Adrien teased and Marinette growled beneath her breath.

“I WON’T!” She slammed his bathroom door shut to get changed. “I’m not even on my stupid period. Such a jerk.” Marinette spoke under her breath, through clenched teeth, as she quickly exchanged her clothing for his.

Marinette cleared her throat and opened the door, finding Adrien on his bed. He was laying back against the pillows with a hand behind his head and one leg drawn up. Her lips parted as she stared at him with her fists at her side, shifting her thumb nails against her other nails. Adrien slowly peered over at her and his cheeks flushed as he noticed how she looked in his clothes. Her breasts pushed against his shirt, seeming like they were straining against the thin fabric.

Adrien quickly changed which leg was bent and turned his attention to the movie instead of the girl in his room. He licked his lips and pointed at the screen, as she hid in her hair and climbed into his bed on the other side.

“So, uh… this movie isn’t half bad. For collecting dust.” Adrien chuckled as he tried to ease his embarrassment.

“Yeah. Um… I saw it with my maman. So… it’s not too bad.” Marinette brought a strand of her hair to her lips and chewed on it as she tried to focus on the film and not how his shirt was riding up, flashing a hint of skin along his hip. His pajama pants were sitting low on his hips and it took all of her control to not look between his legs.

Adrien cleared his throat as he shifted which leg was bent again so that his bent leg was on the side that she was. Marinette settled into his pillows and crossed her ankles as she stared at the movie. Adrien burst out laughing at something on the screen and Marinette looked over at him, watching how his eyes crinkled at the edges and his teeth seemed to shine in the light. His laugh was gorgeous, but she’d never tell him that. She got lost in how his whole body shook with laughter and as he turned to look over at her, she quickly glanced away from him.

They continued to watch the movie and Marinette’s eyelids slowly closed. She fell asleep and Adrien peered over at her as she rolled onto her side, facing him. Her hand flopped onto his chest as she nuzzled her face against his chest. He swallowed hard and his cheeks flushed as he watched her lips part and her bangs fall in front of her eyes. She looked beautiful and she had aged gorgeously in an awkward way. Adrien felt himself swell between his legs and he blushed as he blocked her knee from brushing against it when she brought her leg over his.

“Shit.” Adrien cursed under his breath as he held his palm against her thigh, keeping it in place.

He peered down at her and swallowed hard, as she snuggled closer and sighed. She began to mumble little things in her sleep and his expression softened as he watched her. He forgot about the movie and ran his fingers through her hair as his arm began to fall asleep beneath her head. He figured she wouldn’t remember this at all, but he would. Adrien softly laughed as he thought about teasing her later on down the road with it.

Adrien yawned and felt his eyes grow heavy. His eyes slowly closed and his hand relaxed on her thigh as he fell asleep. Marientte cuddled closer and ran her thigh along his hips as she grabbed his shirt in her fist. His arm tightened around her as his lips parted and he softly moaned in his sleep as her leg brushed against him. His fingers tightened on her back as his hand gripped her side, pulling her closer against his body. Her thigh slid more across his hips and she softly mewled in her sleep, brushing herself against his hip. Adrien’s breath came out in short pants as she wiggled closer to him, moving her thigh more against him. She clung to him as he clung to her while they got lost in their own dreams, moving their hips against one another.

“Marinette…? Adrien…?” Sabine opened Adrien’s bedroom door and walked past the ramps, hearing heavy breathing. “Marinette. It’s time to-” Sabine froze and covered her mouth as she turned away from the two teenagers and cleared her throat.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she jumped away from Adrien and fell out of his bed and onto the floor. Adrien peered down and then quickly shoved his comforter over his wet pajama pants. His face turned bright red as he wanted the Earth to swallow him whole.

“Um… I’ll just be downstairs. You two- just be down soon.” Sabine tried to not laugh as she left his bedroom.

Marinette hid her face in her hands as she curled up on his floor. “Oh God. What? What did I- That did not… happen.”

“Uh… I’m gonna- let’s not talk about this ever.” Adrien got up from his bed and disappeared to his bathroom.

“Too bad they probably will when we go downstairs.” Marinette called to him as she hit the heel of her hand against her forehead. “What were you- you even doing?!”

Adrien came out of his bathroom shoving his shirt down over his abs, causing Marinette to freeze for a moment. “What was I doing? What were _you_ doing?” Adrien glared at her. “I distinctly remember a certain girl rubbing her leg on my junk!”

“Oh yeah… say it loud enough FOR THE WHOLE HOUSE TO HEAR!” Marinette flung her arms up and accused him with her voice.

“Your mother already saw, Marinette! I highly doubt everyone is blind downstairs!” Adrien rolled his eyes and hit his hands on his thighs in anger.

“My maman wouldn’t tell a soul!” Marinette yelled at him and got up to walk towards him with heavy steps.

“What are you doing?” Adrien raised his hands in the air as she stomped towards him, causing him to walk backwards into his bathroom. “Mari.”

Marinette grabbed his shirt and grit her teeth in frustration. “Why do you- why do you have to be so… so… UGH!” She shoved him and he hit the doorway to his shower, panting.

He tried to control himself as something about her anger and smoldering sapphire eyes sent heat between his thighs. He clutched to the doorway and panted as he searched her back when she turned around to leave. She grabbed her clothes and slammed his door shut. Adrien let a breath out as he sank to the floor with his hair in his hands. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Why he was so attracted to her. Why he wanted to do things to her that he had never imagined before. Adrien licked his lips as he cursed the cause between his thighs, punching the wall beside his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien sat in his room with his head on his desk. His black tie was too tight and his black tuxedo was too fitted for his taste. Everything felt too constricting as he tugged at his collar. He put his head down on his folded arms as he settled down on his desk. The desk shook and his three monitors came alive, each one flickering on at a different time. Adrien sniffed and peered up to see his mother’s gorgeous green eyes that matched his own. How she looked so happy and it only made the walls of his room feel more like they were crushing him. Like the world had suddenly became too heavy.

His heart felt like it was swelling up into a massive bubble, crawling up his throat, and suffocating him. He looked over his shoulder at his black grand piano and instantly saw her sitting beside him on the bench, playing a happy tune. He clenched his eyes shut and turned back towards his screens, hitting the button to make the piano fall into the floor, hiding it from himself. He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want to see her.

He ripped the cords from the screens and they all flickered to say ‘no signal’. Adrien slammed his elbows down onto the top of his desk and gripped his hair in his hands as he choked on unshed tears. He had spent the whole funeral trying not to cry. Crying was a weakness. His father had always taught him that. Had always told him that Agreste’s don’t cry. That they don’t show emotion. Not to the public. They were poised and refined. Adrien slammed a fist down and his lips quivered as he snarled angrily. His father had told him that she was fine. That she was going to get better. He had instilled false hope within him and Adrien resented him for it.

“Adrien?” A small voice called through the door and he ignored it. He didn’t want to see her. He didn’t even want her to be in his room or anywhere near him. He wanted to end it all. He wanted to leave the Earth to be with his mother. He hated everything. Hated his life, his father, his father’s assistant.

“Go-” Adrien took a shaky breath as he didn’t look up from his desk. “-Away.”

“Adrien.” Marinette spoke softly as she shut the door behind herself and she watched him slam his fist down and turn his head to glare at her with swollen red eyes.

“I- SAID- GO AWAY!” Adrien yelled at her as he dug his nails into his palm. He watched her jump back and his voice softened. “Please. Mari.”

Marinette shook her head and walked towards him anyway. She didn’t say anything to him. Adrien’s angry expression quickly morphed into that of a scared fawn as he panted. He watched her walk towards him at a slow pace and he froze in his seat. She gave him a saddened expression as tears fell from her eyes.

“Don’t. Don’t- you-” Adrien gasped as he tried to not let the sobs escape his lips. His bottom lip quivered as he watched her look down on him. “Don’t- look at me- with- with-”

“I’m not.” Marinette softly spoke as she approached him. “I’m not giving you pity.” She read him like a book as she wrapped her arms around him.

Adrien’s body trembled in her arms as she rested her chin on his shoulder with her arms around him. “I- Please…” Adrien began to beg as he swallowed hard, peering up to keep the tears from falling. His stomach felt sick and it became hard to breathe. “Go.”

“No. I won’t leave you alone. The guests might, but I refuse to leave you be. Not now.” Marinette hugged him tighter, and he slowly reached up to touch her back with a trembling hand. “Let go. It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to grieve. You need to. Let it go.”

Adrien shook his head as his bottom lip quivered and he panted, fighting himself to no end. He refused to cry. Refused to show how much it all hurt. How much he missed her already.

“I remember the first day we met. Do you?” Marinette softly smiled as she just held him. “I was so mean to you.” She quietly giggled. “Your mother was so sweet. She had the most amazing smile that could light up a whole room. The whole park. I thought she was so pretty.”

A sob escaped Adrien’s lips and he firmly pressed them together to keep another from escaping. Marinette nuzzled his shoulder and softly whispered more of the story. “I was playing in the sandbox when a little shy boy walked up with his maman. He stuttered when he asked me to play. I was so mean to him. Such a brat. I guess I still am one. Kinda.” She quietly giggled and felt his shoulders shake. “Your maman was so warm and caring. She was sweet and smart. Always had the best taste in fashion. She was- she was amazing. A real angel. She always saw the bright side of things. The good in people like her son.”

Another sob escaped his clutches and he reigned the rest in as he swallowed hard and sniffed.

“That boy was such a dork. Still is one, but how she loved you. How proud she was of you.” Marinette softly smiled as she hugged him tighter. “She loved you so much and I’m sure she is smiling at you right now. She’ll always be here. Watching, laughing, and encouraging you to keep going because- because she is happy that she at least had the time she had with you. That she had you for a son.”

“Stop.” Adrien’s word came out broken as a sob forced its way out. He whimpered as he tried to control the rest from escaping.

“I remember when she came to the boulangerie and patisserie.” Marinette giggled as she thought about it and she played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. “How she would smile and order your favorites. Even though my parents already knew what they were.” She softly hummed as she remembered it. “And sometimes? You’d come and hang out with me while they worked. Your maman even learned a thing or two. She was so bad at baking.”

Adrien burst out in a half laugh half sob at what she had said and he nodded. “She really was.”

“Remember when she spilled flour all over and then we all laughed until we cried.” Marinette giggled and Adrien squeaked as a sob escaped through his laugh. “She was so cute covered in flour. Not that I’m any better at not spilling flour.” She rolled her eyes and Adrien laughed through another sob.

“You- you’re pretty ter-terrible too.” Adrien’s voice shook as tears fell down his cheeks.

“You could be a little more nice.” Marinette playfully hit him on the chest and heard him shakily laugh. She calmed down and listened to him sniff. “The point is. Your mother was an amazing woman. And you are so lucky to have had her as your maman. She was absolutely enchanting. Talented. I know that she will always be with you. In there.” Marinette poked where his heart was. “And you’ll always carry the memories of her with you. A woman like her? She’s hard to forget.” She felt his whole body shake as he sniffed in short pants. “Now, let it go. Please. I won’t make fun of you. Guys are allowed to feel. Allowed to cry. Especially Agrestes.”

Adrien clutched at her arms and she pulled his chair from his desk, getting in front of him as he pulled her close. He tugged her into his lap and held her like his life depended on it. His nails dug into the back of her black dress as he sobbed into her chest. He clutched at her and she wrapped him up in her arms. His whole body shook as he cried hysterically against her clothes, soaking the fabric. Marinette didn’t say a single word. She let him fall apart for as long as he needed. Until he was gasping for air and hyperventilating.

“Hey.” Marinette finally whispered as she pulled away from him. She went to grab him a tissue from beside his bed and passed him it. “Let’s go lay down, hm?”

Adrien couldn’t feel his body. Everything just felt like searing pain and a dull ache sat in his chest where his heart should have been. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet with a warm smile. “C’mon, Adri.”

Adrien sniffed and used the tissue as he stumbled to his bed. She fell back to sit on the edge and pat the spot beside her. Adrien gave up and undid his tie, letting it hang loose around his neck. He undid the top button on his shirt and sat down beside her, letting more tears fall. He couldn’t get the tears to stop and his throat was sore along with his eyes. His body began to feel numb as she tugged him back on his bed, causing them both to stare up at the ceiling.

“Remember when we would lay here and talk about our future dreams?” Marinette pointed at the texture on the ceiling. “We’d read the stucco like the stars.”

“You mean made fun of each other.” Adrien chuckled for a second before a sob escaped at the thought of his mother. “My maman would get so mad at us for fighting.”

“Because she loved you. Us.” Marinette rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder. “Not that there is an us.”

Adrien awkwardly laughed and nodded as he licked his lips. “I know right? Pfft. An us.”

Marinette softly giggled before she looked over at him and then back at the ceiling with blushing cheeks. “Look. I’m really sorry that you lost your mother. I really thought she was going to be okay.”

“Me too.” Adrien’s voice came out broken again as he trembled.

Marinette rolled over onto her side and ran her thumb beneath his left eye as he clenched his eyes shut and hid from her.

**Song I wrote To:**

[ **Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran** ](https://youtu.be/bIB8EWqCPrQ)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rylene wrote some of this. ^-^**

Adrien sat in Nino and Alya’s apartment playing a game on his console. Snacks covered the coffee table in front of them and they each had a cup of soda.

"Mec, you sure you gonna be alright living with Mari?" Nino looked over at Adrien, amber eyes burning with amusement.

"Gonna need to be Nino, I already agreed and Alya lives with you, dude." Adrien pinched his nose before his hands roamed up to rub his temples. " This... is going to be a trainwreck isn't it."

"Trainwreck? I mean it is Mari... but dude, can you" Ninos eyes darted to Adriens lap laughing then back to his now scarlet face. "Handle living with your crush?"

“That’s the beauty of it. If I don’t tell her or give her any type of sign?” Adrien shrugged his shoulders as his blush slightly faded. “How will she know? She can’t know. There is _no way_ she’ll find out. She hasn’t all these years, Nino. Why would she now?” He punched Nino in the shoulder and watched his best friend shake his head.

“It’s different when you’re around one another 24/7. You eventually read each other, dude.” Nino took a drink of his soda as the load screen ended.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “It’s not like we haven’t had sleep overs for over twenty years, Dude.”

“Not the same.” Nino burst out laughing as he began to fight a boss with Adrien.

“No, it is. I doubt it’s going to be any different.” Adrien smirked as he hit the buttons and joystick on his controller.

***

Mari looked at her best friend who had her by the wrist dragging her through a black out glass door, the store front itself was also nondescript. Marinette swallowed hard and hissed lowly at Alya "Did you drag me to a sex shop?!"

"Yah, so what. You’re so tense and jumpy anymore, girl. Figured we'd buy you a Mister Right now, to help you deal." Her smile turned wicked. " At least until Mister Right decides to notice you past the roommate thing." The ombre hair girl laughed.

Marinette blushed darkly before squeaking "Al-lya... he.. come on Adrien’s, my best friend.. we're roommates... So what I have a crush on him... It’s- it’s not like I’ll ever tell him..." She turned to look at the wall of vibrators and dildos to come face to face with a veiny silicone vibrator with a little clit stimulator in the exact shade of Adriens wheatgrass green eyes.

Alya, catching Maris silence, turned in time to see what she found and her grin exploded further as she yoinked an unopened box and some lube off the wall before darting to the register before the blunette could stop her. Marinette’s eyes blew wide as she squeaked, "Alya! NO!"

"Alya, yes." She purred as the clerk handed her the receipt and her bag.

Marinette’s cheeks burned hot as she chased her best friend out of the shop. She grabbed Alya’s wrist and yanked her back. “What if he finds it!” She hissed through her clenched teeth as embarrassment flooded her whole body. “I’d never live it down.”

“M, is he going to go through your drawers?” Alya put her hands on her hips, letting the black bag dangle from her wrist, as she raised an eyebrow at her. She challenged Marinette to get her way out of that one.

“Well-ugh-” Marinette gave up in defeat as Alya held the bag out on her index finger with a smirk. Marinette snatched it and hid it in her purse. “Fine. You win. You happy now?”

“Very.” Alya giggled as she walked with her friend to the Metro. “So… when’s moving day?”

“Tomorrow.” Marinette sighed as she flung her head back and groaned at the thought. “This was all… maman and papa’s idea.”

“Are… you sure it wasn’t Marinette’s too?” Alya crossed her arms and leaned into her friend.

Marinette rolled her eyes and shoved her in the upper arm. “Yes, I’m sure. I’d rather live alone in a dorm.”

“Uh...huh… So, when you call me up to say how lovesick you are… I should just ignore it?” Alya giggled as the Metro showed up.

“I’m not going to be lovesick.” Marinette blushed as the doors opened and they stepped inside.

“You are now. I can see it on your face and I really… saw it in the shop at the sight of that green-” Marinette shoved her hands over Alya’s full lips, causing her best friend to laugh hysterically. “Admit it. You got it bad, girl.” Alya spoke after her friend dropped her hands from her mouth.

“I don’t.” Marinette argued as her blushing cheeks gave her away to her best friend.

“Okay. For now I’ll pretend like you don’t have a crush on your childhood enemy.” Alya rolled her eyes as they approached the stop for her apartment.

Marinette stepped out with her best friend as they headed up to the street and towards the apartment building that Alya and Nino lived in.

Marinette made sure that the bag was tucked deep into the bottom of her purse, as they got into the elevator and headed up to Alya’s floor. The elevator dinged and they stepped out and into the apartment, hearing the sounds of guys yelling.

“They’re so loud.” Alya groaned as she heard the two guys laugh.

“Always.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and walked into the apartment, while Alya tossed her keys onto the kitchen island.

“Miss me?” Alya jumped over the couch and settled between them, grabbing Nino’s arm and putting it over her shoulder. She leaned her head back and kissed Nino’s soft lips.

“I always miss you, Als.” Nino winked as he kissed her again.

Marinette walked around the couch and nervously sat down with her purse in her arms, clutching it to her body. Adrien’s gaze searched from her squished purse to her blushing cheeks. He poked her in the cheek, and she pulled away to glare at him.

“Why’d you poke me?” Marinette randomly jammed her index finger into his stomach, hurting herself on hard muscle. “OW! Why are you so solid?” She shook her hand and shoved him with her hand as she spoke each word. “Go- over- there.”

Adrien chuckled, “You know come tomorrow? You’re gonna be stuck with my ass, Mari.”

“I swear to God, Adri.” Marinette clenched her teeth as she made an annoyed sound and whacked him with her purse.

“Hey.” Adrien laughed harder as he grabbed it and she gasped as she yanked it back. He raised an eyebrow at her as she snatched it back and clung to it. “What time do you want me to pick you up?” He rested an elbow on the arm of the couch as he leaned his cheek on his fist.

Marinette sighed as she tried to ignore the sound of Alya and Nino making out beside them. “How early can you get up with your long drawn out pretty boy routine?”

“Look, I don’t wake up looking this MEOW-velous.” Adrien winked at her and she groaned at him.

“Just give me the damn time… Adri.” Marinette sighed as she became easily annoyed by him.

“Six.” Adrien waited for a moment and then smirked as he leaned really close to her face. “In the morning.”

Marinette suddenly complained with a loud groan. “You know I’m not a morning person.”

Adrien leaned back and put his ankle over his thigh as he settled into the corner of the couch cushions with a smug expression. “Better get used to it, Bugaboo.”

The name made them both blush and they looked away from one another. Marinette chose to ignore the little pet name and turned to look at the game trailer that was currently on repeat from the lack of someone playing.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien leaned on the open door of his car with one ankle crossed over the other and a pair of silver aviators over his eyes, as a tired Marinette stumbled out of her parents’ boulangerie and patisserie. She yawned as she held a warm cup of coffee out to Adrien and kept hers to her lips.

“You know… you’re really a sick bastard to be up this early.” Marinette complained as she took a sip of her coffee.

“And you look like a hot mess. Did you even brush your hair this morning?” Adrien placed his sunglasses on top of his head, looked over her messy bun, and reached up to brush her bangs from her eyes.

Marinette waved his hand away, nearly spilling her hot coffee on her pink shirt. “You’re going to make me spill my coffee, damnit!”

“I try.” Adrien laughed as he took a sip of his coffee, and Marinette struggled to not knock his hand with her own to make him spill it. “You ready? Are your boxes up in your room?” Adrien shut the car door and shoved her forward by pressing his hand against the middle of her shoulder blades.

“Yes, but you don’t have to go up there or anything.” Marinette argued in her half asleep state, as he pushed her forward.

“Hey, I said I would help you. Besides I’ve seen your room.” Adrien rolled his eyes as she opened the front door with a groan.

“Not recently though.” Marinette complained as they stepped inside and she put on a smile for her parents.

“Hey…. you two! Are you excited to move out?” Tom’s smile was beaming. He was happy that his daughter was moving out because it meant that they had their home to themselves again.

“So excited!” Marinette put a fake thrill in her voice and Adrien laughed.

“I’m excited to be on my own.” Adrien shrugged as he smiled at her parents.

“We always thought you two would live together.” Sabine smiled warmly at them as she sold a box of macarons to a customer.

“Yeah.” Marinette awkwardly smiled. “Well, I’ll just go grab my boxes and bring them down now.” She pointed towards the double doors with her index finger before she walked towards them.

“I’ll help you.” Adrien took his hand from his pocket and walked after her.

“I’m fine. Really.” Marinette tried to get him to not go in her room. She hadn’t taken the photos off her walls and he hadn’t seen them because he hadn’t been in there for a few months since he had been modeling in a few countries.

“Marinette, let Adrien help you.” Sabine called after them as she smiled at her next customer.

Marinette groaned and gave up. “Fine… just- just give me a few moments before you barge your way in there.”

Adrien nodded and opened the doors for her. “Ladies first.”

Sabine smiled over at Tom as the two kids walked out of the boulangerie and up the staircase.

Adrien sighed as he followed Marinette up the stairs, a few steps behind her. “So, why can’t I see your room? What are you hiding?”

“Nothing.” Marinette’s cheeks turned hot as she hid in her hair and opened the apartment door for him.

“Uh-huh.” Adrien pretended to not care. As soon as the door opened, he ran past her and up the stairs to her room.

“NO! ADRI! I SWEAR TO GOD!” Marinette shot up the stairs to try and pull him back, but he popped the door up before she could stop him. “Shit.” The curse quietly passed her lips as he walked up.

Adrien looked around her walls at all of the magazine cutouts and printed photos from his photo shoots that he had been doing the last few months.

“Keeping tabs on me?” He smirked over at her as he walked around her room. “You know? That one was honestly a favorite of mine. Beautiful country.” He pointed to one of him in mid-thigh black swim shorts and black aviators. “I should take you there. You’d love it.”

Marinette’s face felt more hot as he reminisced and told her stories behind each one, not seeming to care that she had them plastered all over her bedroom walls.

Adrien pointed at the stacks of boxes. “Are those what we’re putting in my car?”

“Yeah.” Marinette licked her lips and walked over to grab a box.

“Here. Stack ‘em.” Adrien picked one up and turned towards her.

“Are you sure?” Marinette searched his glowing peridot hued eyes and smirk.

“Do I look like I can’t handle it?” Adrien picked on her and watched her eyes dart down to his biceps, which if she was honest… were more built than they had ever been.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Marinette rolled her eyes and threw the box in her hands on top of his.

“Hm… two more.” Adrien evaluated the weight and balance of the boxes in his arms.

“You can’t be serious. You’re gonna fall down the stairs and then we’re going to to calling an ambulance and then- mmph.” Marinette’s eyes widened as he shoved an index finger over her soft pink lips.

“Stop talking and hand me a damn box, you dork.” Adrien laughed at her ranting and watched her give him an unamused expression as he dropped his finger from her lips. “Please.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and gave him an irritated smile as she dropped the box on top of the others, causing him to have to adjust his stance from the way she set it in place. “Better?”

“Well, you could have placed it nicer.” Adrien rolled his eyes as she shoved a fourth one on top.

“Good luck getting that downstairs and to your car.” Marinette scoffed as she picked up a box. “C’mon big strong man.”

“You’re really… enjoying giving me shit aren’t you?” Adrien gave her an unamused expression as he followed her.

Marinette smirked over her shoulder at him. “Whatever gave you that brilliant idea?”

“God, such… a _bitch_.” Adrien complained as he followed the woman down the stairs.

“Don’t trip.” Marinette teased as she made it down into the main room of the apartment.

“We all know you’re the clumsy one. Not me.” Adrien laughed as he tripped on the last step, proving himself wrong. The boxes flew forward and landed around him as his cheeks turned red.

Marinette stood over him. “Mr. I’m Not The Clumsy One.”

Adrien glared up at her as he turned onto his back and stared at her. “Whatever.”

“Here.” Marinette set her box down on the couch and held her hand out to him. “I’ll help you up.”

“I’m fine.” Adrien got up and brushed himself off and Marinette burst out laughing. “What?”

“Nothing. Just that you were so confident and then you tripped.” Marinette laughed harder, holding onto the couch for support as her laughter racked through her body.

Adrien groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked down. “Can we just get to my damn car and then finish getting the rest of your shit?”

“Fine. But hand me one of those boxes. You’re not carrying all four.” Marinette burst out laughing again and Adrien sighed.

Adrien gave her the lightest one and she stacked them to pick them up. Adrien stacked the three he had and picked them up. They walked down the long staircase and out to his car.

He opened the back door and situated the boxes on the backseat. Adrien moved out of the way for Marinette to set her boxes down. He situated them to fit in a good spot that allowed more room for more of her boxes.

He wiped his hands against one another with a smile and brought his index finger underneath her chin and she glared at his charming expression. “Ready to load up some more?”

Marinette groaned and grabbed his wrist twisting his arm and hurting him. “Will you stop already? Let’s just hurry up and fill your car… I want to get out of here.”

Adrien took his arm from her grasp and massaged his wrist with his hand. “Alright, fine. Sorry. After you… prissy.”

Marinette whirled around and grabbed his shirt. “Excuse me?”

“You’re being ridiculous. Let go a little. Live a little bit.” Adrien poked her side and began to tickle her and she screamed and ran from him.

“ADRIEN!” Marinette cried out as she laughed and ran from him. “AH!” Adrien ran up and grabbed her around the waist as he tickled her to death until they were on the floor at the base of the stairs. “STOP! I CAN’T!” She burst out laughing as she kicked and fought against a laughing Adrien. “YOU’RE SO BAD!”

Adrien laughed and continued his assault until she was gasping for air. He let up on his tickling and she panted as she slowly stood up. “Give up?”

“Yes. Oh my god. Why?” Marinette brushed her hair out of her face and licked her lips, as Adrien held his hand out to help her up from the floor. She peered up at him. “I don’t trust you.”

“I won’t tickle you. I swear.” Adrien held his hands up and then brought his hand back down to offer her help.

Marinette rolled her eyes and took his hand. Adrien’s expression turned dangerous and he yanked her against his body and tickled her again. She screamed and shoved him away, spinning and running up the staircase. She peered behind her and giggled as she grabbed the door and yanked it open before she slammed it behind herself and in his face. Adrien laughed as he flung the door open and walked through the door, gently closing it behind himself.

“Mar...i… nette…” Adrien teased as he looked for her behind doors and finding her nowhere. “This place is only so big. Plus! I happen to know all… your go to hiding- SPACES!” He bent down and flung open a cabinet in the kitchen, finding it empty.

Marinette giggled from behind the bathroom door as he walked past her. “Mew.” She meowed and watched him smirk and double back towards her location.

“Really?” Adrien flung open the bathroom door and found it empty. He saw the shower curtain move and he bit hit bottom lip. He leaned against the wall beside the shower and crossed one ankle over the other with his arms crossed over his chest. “I wonder where that cat is… Hm…” He nonchalantly reached over and hit the faucet handle, turning the shower on.

“ADRIEN!” Marinette screamed and quickly grabbed his wrist, yanking him in.

“WAIT my phone! MARI!” Adrien yanked his phone from his pocket and tossed it out onto the rug before he was suddenly getting soaked by the shower.

Marinette covered her mouth and giggled as she watched his blonde hair become soaked and hang over his emerald eyes. He spit out water and looked at her like a sad puppy.

“What now?” She ruffled his once perfectly styled hair and watched him groan.

“Do you know how long it took for me to do my hair?” Adrien complained and she laughed harder.

She poked him on the tip of his nose with a coy smile. “I think I like you better with wet messy hair.”

Adrien groaned again and shook his head back and forth, flinging water all over her. She raised her hands to block and screamed as she looked away from him.

“God, you’re worse than a dog that just had a bath.” Marinette complained and he burst out laughing.

“Not my fault. You pulled my ass in here.” Adrien shut the water off and climbed out of the tub.

Marinette shook her head as she looked down at the bottom of the tub, while she moved the curtain out of the way to step out when she saw him. His back was to her as he reached over his right shoulder to grab ahold of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head with ease. Her cheeks flushed as she took in his back muscles and how they flexed. Her gaze ran along his bicep and how toned it was as he ran his hand through his wet hair and she tried to not stare at his amazing ass as he bent down to pick up his phone from the rug in his tight designer jeans.

 _Shit._ Marientte cursed in her mind as she fell out of the shower, taking the curtain rod down. Adrien quickly snapped around to catch the metal rod before it landed on Marinette’s head, causing her body to fall against his. Too close. She was too close as he peered down at her with flushed cheeks. She assumed it was from the heat of the shower and not her.

She awkwardly smiled up at him and shoved him away by his muscular pecs and hid the internal groan at the feel of them underneath her fingertips.

“Thanks.” She murmured and walked around him to leave the bathroom, leaving a very confused Adrien.

Adrien found her up in her room stacking the rest of her boxes. He cleared his throat as he leaned against her desk with his wet shirt tucked into one of his back pockets. “Want some help?”

“Yes, please.” Marinette kept her eyes off of him as she began to collect the photos from her walls and stuff them into one last open box.

Adrien began to take down the photos of himself from the other side of the room. He gathered them all and reached above her to grab the last one she was going for.

“I win.” He smirked at her and she swallowed hard taking in his citrus cologne.

“When was this a competition?” She closed her feelings off and took the photos from his grasp, shoving them all into a box.

“You didn’t. It’s more fun when it is though. Don’t you think?” Adrien chuckled as she taped the box shut.

“Whatever you say, Adri.” Marinette rolled her eyes and stacked the box on top of the others.

They each took half of the pile and suddenly it was all becoming real. Her room was empty and something about it was too real for her. Tears began to form as she realized that she was leaving her childhood home.

“Hey? You okay, Mari?” Adrien warmly nudged her and she wiped her eyes.

“Yeah. I’m good. Let’s go load these up and head out of here.” Marinette moved past him, but Adrien knew she was sad.

“Alright.” Adrien smiled for her as he followed her down the stairs and out to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette met with Alya at lunch and poked at her salad. Alya took a bite of her soup and smirked at her best friend as she brought her water to her lips.

“So… how was moving day?” Alya smiled over her glass and watched her best friend drop her fork onto the plate.

“He tickled me. I ran. I hid in the shower. He turned on the shower. I yanked him in. He got soaked. I went to get out of said shower… he was ripping off his shirt and I tripped, taking the curtain with me. He caught the curtain and I fell against his naked body. Need I say more?” Marinette picked her fork back up and her best friend choked on her water.

“I’m sorry and you tripping didn’t obviously give you away?” Alya set her glass down as she settled her coughing fit down.

“Nope.” Marinette shrugged as she brought her own drink to her lips. “Didn’t notice a thing.”

“Girl, he can be so oblivious. I swear.” Alya laughed before she shook her head and took another bite of her food.

“Well I mean his cheeks flushed, but it was probably from the shower.” Marinette shrugged and Alya smugly smiled as she pointed at Marinette with her spoon.

“THAT, my friend, was not from the shower.” Alya giggled as she smiled at Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No, nope. It was definitely from the shower. He’s my friend, Alya. That’s it.”

“Whatever gets you through the day, M.” Alya laughed as they changed the subject and continued to eat.

***

Marinette hopped on the Metro and made her way to their apartment. She was hoping that he wasn’t home. That he had some extra class or maybe a photoshoot today, but she wasn’t sure.

She sighed as she entered the apartment building and made her way up the elevator to their floor. It hadn’t taken them long to pick their rooms and unpack their belongings. She opened the door and noticed how the apartment was silent. She shrugged and threw her keys onto the counter, making her way to the bathroom. Her thoughts traveled to what she had to do that day. She had a report to do, a math assignment, an email to write to an instructor, designs to sketch, and her online shop needed some remodeling.

Marinette pushed the bathroom door open and looked up to see a surprised Adrien reaching for a towel. Her widened eyes roamed down his pecs, to his abs, and nestled between his thighs. She squeaked as she covered her eyes, and he quickly swung the towel around his waist. His face turned bright red as hers grew hot.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU LOCK THE DOOR?” Marinette panicked as she tried to erase what laid between his thighs from her mind. It was ingrained in her memory and haunting her, causing heat to build between her thighs at the thought of it. How much she wanted to touch it and make him- _Oh God. Stop, Marinette. Get a hold of yourself._

“LOOK! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU’D BE HOME SO DAMN EARLY!” Adrien threw words back at her as he brushed past her.

“BUT WHO DOESN’T CLOSE AND LOCK A DOOR?” Marinette chased after him with her arms out at her sides.

“A PERSON THAT IS USED TO BEING ALONE!” Adrien shot back and slammed his door shut in her face.

“UGH! JUST WARN ME NEXT TIME!” Marinette clenched her fists at her sides as her panties grew wetter.

“FINE!” Adrien shot back through the door as he got dressed. “NOT THAT I WOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU’D BE HOME!”

“DOES THAT EVEN MATTER? SHOULDN’T IT BE COMMON KNOWLEDGE TO CLOSE AND LOCK A BATHROOM DOOR?” Marinette complained as she turned away to use the bathroom like she had originally planned.

Adrien growled beneath his breath as he threw his wet towel onto his bed. He sat on the edge and gripped his wet hair in his hands. Living with her was proving to be more difficult than he had imagined and something about fighting with her only made him want her more. His cock flexed between his thighs and he cursed at it.

Adrien grabbed his laptop and opened an incognito tab, bringing up his favorite porn site. He searched his favorite kink and waited for the long list of videos to load up as he got up to lock his door.

He laid down on his bed, set his laptop on his chest, and clicked the third video of a girl wearing cat ears and a tail.

He began to watch it and slowly slid his hand beneath the waistband of his black joggers, running his hand along himself. His breathing picked up as he watched the girl spread her thighs while she was on her hands and knees on a bed. The girl mewed and wiggled her hips, causing her tail to move, as she peered over her shoulder with a cute expression. Adrien licked his lips and watched as the woman got on her back and spread herself open, teasing herself with a pink dildo. He shifted his hips and shoved his joggers down, wrapping his fingers around his hard cock.

Adrien licked his lips and got lost in the woman circling her clit with one hand and bringing the dildo in and out of herself with the other. Adrien softly groaned as he panted and tilted his head back, feeling his cock flex as he got close. His hand sped up as he rocked his hips in time with it. He panted and looked down at the screen to watch to woman cum hard with short cute moans as he quickly grabbed a tissue to cum in. He gasped and moaned as he came hard into it, slowly working himself down from the high with his hand in slow long strokes as his whole body relaxed against the mattress.

He exited out of the browser with flushed cheeks and shut his laptop, setting it beside himself. He lifted his hips to pull his pants back up and threw the tissue away. Adrien wasn’t proud of jacking off and he’d rather have sex with someone, but he also wasn’t one to grab a girl for a one time thing.

Adrien got up and slipped a white shirt on before he unlocked his door and stepped into the kitchen. Marinette was at the stove making tea when he walked past her. She backed up and her rounded behind brushed against his crotch, causing his body to stiffen up. “I am so sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t know that you were going to be there.” Marinette panicked as she realized what she had brushed against.

He was too sensitive after what he had just done and a slight groan escaped his lips and he tried to pass it off as a reaction to her boiling water.

“Mmm… that water is gonna be perfect for tea. I can just smell the scent of the black tea now. Are you making black tea?” Adrien gave her an awkward smile and her expression was one of confusion.

“ _Okay… then…_ Yes? I guess I can make black tea. I wasn’t sure what kind you would want.” Marinette was confused by his words. They really made no sense whatsoever and didn’t really explain the sound that had spilled from his lips moments ago. It wasn’t the same sound or even remotely close to being the same.

“I’m just- gonna- yeah.” Adrien softly chuckled as he reached over her for tea cups.

Marinette slipped out of the way and blushed as he set them down on the island and went rummaging for black tea bags. She cleared her throat as her knees trembled and she clutched the counter behind herself. The toy that Alya had gifted her came to her mind and she began to chew on her bottom lip. She had been too embarrassed to use it and it was still in it’s unopened box, but the way his shirt was raising up his abs and showing off the deep ‘v’ at his hips made her crave it. Her breathing came out harder as she got lost in his body as she stared at his crotch, wondering what it would feel like inside her. What sounds he would make.

“I have to go out and meet Nino at a bar tonight. I’ll be back later, but you’ll probably be sleeping.” Adrien yanked the box of tea down and pulled out two bags to place into the cups.

“Mmhm…” Marinette shook herself out of her thoughts, as Adrien raised an eyebrow at her dazed expression. “I mean. Sounds good. I have a ton of homework to do anyway.”

“Alright. Then, guess I’ll see you later.” Adrien poured hot water into each cup and took his to his bedroom, texting Nino on his phone.


	8. Chapter 8

“How’s it living with Marinette?” Nino laughed as he stared at Adrien swirling his beer between his thumb and index finger.

“Awkward.” Adrien sighed as he gave in and brought his beer to his lips. “More awkward than I imagined.”

“Okay, now I need to hear this, dude. What happened?” Nino set his beer down and gave Adrien his undivided attention.

“Uh…” Adrien blushed and Nino laughed at his best friend, shaking his head. “She walked in on me after I was getting out of the shower.”

Nino laughed harder and slammed his beer down. “That’s great! What’d she do?”

“Got mad at me about not closing or locking the door, but I didn’t know she’d be home so damn early.” Adrien rolled his eyes and took a sip from his bottle.

“But you didn’t shut and lock the door? Dude. It’s as much your fault as hers.” Nino laughed harder and nearly choked on his beer. “Shit’s priceless.”

“Glad you find it hilarious.” Adrien muttered as he stared at a television playing lacrosse.

***

Marinette opened her nightstand and stared at the box that held the wheatgrass hued dildo and bottle of lubricant. Something about it intimidated her. She had always just done things the old fashioned way. She worried her bottom lip and grabbed the items from her drawer, getting up to grab her laptop. She opened up a file of her favorite shots of Adrien in swim shorts and underwear. Her favorite of all was the one that was a shot of him from his head to his waist. The photo stopped right above the base of his cock and her mind filled the rest in with ease.

She laid down and hooked her fingers into her pajama pants and panties, sliding them down her hips and kicking them off the end of her bed. Marinette grabbed the box and opened it. She cursed under her breath as she realized that she had forgot to clean the toy. Marinette opened her door and walked out to slip into the bathroom to wash it. She cleaned the toy well and walked back to her bedroom, grabbing a battery on the way. She had time to come to terms with what she was going to do.

Marinette laid back down on her bed and stared at the photo of Adrien as she pushed the button, causing the toy to come to life. She felt the strong vibrations go through her hand and her breath caught as she thought about it against her clit and inside of herself. She bit her bottom lip and turned it off to coat it in the lubricant.

She slid it between her thighs and ran it along her folds, coating them in lubricant. Her lips parted and she slowly ran her hand up her stomach and beneath her shirt, pushing the soft fabric up and over her left breast. She panted as she grazed her own nipple, causing it to form a peak before she began to tug at it and knead her own breast in her hand. She softly moaned as she turned on the vibrator, letting her gaze run down Adrien’s body and back up to his gorgeous green eyes. She raised her hips as she teased her swollen bud with the vibrator. She felt her need for something inside her grow within the pit of her stomach as she tugged on her nipple harder. A soft mewl escaped her lips as she teased her entrance with the tip of the silicone toy.

The veins stimulated her folds as she ran it back along her folds and slipped it back down to insert the tip inside, teasing herself with it.

She swallowed hard and got lost in his gaze as she slipped the toy in further. The ears of the bunny vibrated against her swollen clit and caused her bent legs to tremble. She gasped and moaned louder as she moved the toy within herself, tugging on her nipple and arching her back as she closed her eyes and imagined Adrien between her thighs. His smoldering eyes gazing into hers as he took in how sexy she was beneath him. Watching her breasts rise and fall as he pumped harder within her, lavishing her and claiming her as his.

She moaned louder and didn’t hear the front door open as she spread her legs further and turned her vibrator up, letting it pulse out a rhythm as she continued to push it deeper and swirl it around within herself.

***

Adrien walked through the apartment and kicked his shoes off as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He heard what sounded like a vibrating phone, but it wasn’t stopping and it was pulsing in a weird rhythm. He took a sip of from his glass and set it down, walking down the hallway to see what it was.

Adrien stopped and froze as he peered into the room that the weird sound was coming from. If he was honest, he had seen enough porn to know what the hell it was, but curiosity got the best of him. His lips parted as his gaze ran down Marinette’s body, took in what was on her laptop, and settled between her thighs. His eyelids dropped down as he watched her bring the green dildo in and out of herself, rolling her hips as her legs spread more. His breathing came out in short pants as he licked his lips and watched her body tremble and stiffen up with each pump of the toy.

He watched her hand drop off her breast and grip the sheets up from the bed as she slammed the toy inside herself and cried out as she came hard. “Ah… Adrien…” His name came out in a breath as she softly moaned and clenched her thighs together around the toy.

Adrien stumbled backwards as she slowed the movement of the toy down and brought it to a low vibration, humming as she rode out her orgasm. He fell against the wall and panted as his cock flexed in his jeans.

It wasn’t just seeing her with a toy, pleasuring herself and cumming hard. It was the color of her toy and the way his name passed her lips like a sin. He clutched at his shirt and hurried out of the hallway and to his bedroom as he heard Marinette get up.

She slipped on her pants and made her way to the bathroom to clean the toy and then caught the cup on the island that hadn’t been there before. Her face lost all color as she realized that he had come home early. She ran back to her bedroom and shut the door, trying to remember if she had remembered to close her door before she had used the toy. For the life of her, she couldn’t remember. Marinette swallowed hard as she thought about it, putting her toy and lubricant away.

Marinette swallowed hard and decided that she would just ignore it. He probably didn’t see anyway until she heard something in the hallway that made her heart skip a beat. Soft moans were coming from the direction of his bedroom and her eyes widened as she realized what it was. Her cheeks turned red and she shook her head, walking towards the kitchen to bake cookies. She figured that would be enough to distract her and make her forget.

She mixed the ingredients together and made rounded balls of dough, placing them on a baking sheet. Right as she was about to load them into the oven she heard him moan loud, clearly in the middle of orgasming. The faint sound of her name wafted down the hallway and she squeaked burning her wrist on the oven. She dropped the baking tray into the oven and shut the door as she hissed at the pain. Marinette set a timer and ran to wash her burn under cold water when she heard Adrien come out of his room.

“Hey.” Adrien grabbed the glass from the counter and took a sip from it.

“H-hey.” Marinette’s voice came out shaky as she washed her wrist off.

He walked up behind her and looked at her wrist. “Did you burn yourself? Are you okay? You’re always so clumsy. Here.” Adrien set his glass down and she felt his body press against hers as he took her wrist and began to try and help her soothe the pain. “You need to be more careful.”

Marinette’s face burned hot because he was too close. Way too close. She could feel his warm breath on her shoulder and she burst out, “I wasn’t doing anything!”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. “I didn’t say you were.”

“Oh. I- I know. I just- I uh… I was moaning- PUTTING cookies in the oven and my hand slipped and I accidently jacked- DROPPED the sheet when I hit my wrist on the oven. But they’re safe and baking now.” Marinette awkwardly smiled while Adrien stared at her funny.

“Are they chocolate chip ones?” Adrien walked over to the oven and turned on the light to crouch down and peer through the window. “The ones that your maman makes?”

Marinette shook her head. “Not my maman.” Adrien froze and she watched his shoulders tremble. He slowly peered up at her. “She only made one good thing well.” Marinette softly giggled as she shrugged. “And she sort of left me with the recipe.”

Adrien stood up and suddenly swept Marinette up in his arms. “God I could kiss you. I mean-” He felt Marinette stiffen up in his arms as he blushed. “I could hug you.”

“I- I got it.” Marinette awkwardly laughed as he set her down.

Adrien backed up and cleared his throat as he left to get his laptop. Marinette pressed her lips in a thin line as she got a glass of water, ignoring what had just happened. Everything about living with him had become awkward. She began to despise the loud beating in her ears as her heart sped up. She heard a curse come from his room as something hit the wall.

“You should watch where you’re going!” Marinette teased as she took a sip from her cup.

“SHUT UP! I stubbed my damn toe on the door frame.” Adrien groaned as anger filled him.

“Again… wouldn’t have happened if you were paying attention!” Marinette joked and she heard him groan.

“Don’t make me sing bad songs! I’ll do it!” Adrien called out to her as he grabbed his charge cord and walked out to the kitchen table.

“Now you have homework to do?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“Uh… I always have. I just wanted to hang out with Nino first. And did you get any work done?” Adrien challenged her, and she choked on her drink.

“How about something stronger?” Marinette pulled out a red wine and two glasses.

“I had a couple of beers. All yours.” Adrien waved her offer away as he clicked on his go to search icon.

Marinette shrugged and poured wine into a glass and brought it to her lips as the timer went off. She set her glass down and put on one oven mitt to grab the cookies from the oven. She set them on top of the stove and turned the timer and oven off. Adrien watched her as she removed the cookies and placed them onto the cooling racks that were on the kitchen island.

“They’re done?” Adrien stared at her over his computer screen.

“Yep. Might wait until they cool though.” Marinette watched him get up from his chair and run over to the island. “You’re gonna burn your mouth. Adri!”

Adrien grabbed one and moved it from one hand to the other as he bit off a piece of the cookie. “So hot.”

“I told you…” Marinette hit him in the bicep, and he took another bite of the cookie.

Adrien chuckled and put the rest of the cookie into his mouth, not caring if he burned his mouth. “Still good though. They taste just like my maman’s. Thank you.” Adrien walked around the island and touched her upper arm, leaning in to sweetly kiss her cheek before he grabbed another warm cookie.

“I doubt they taste exactly the same, Adrien.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand.

“Close enough.” Adrien shrugged as he sat in front of his laptop, eating the cookie.

Marinette sighed as she leaned on the kitchen island and grabbed a warm cookie for herself. She took a bite and closed her eyes as she remembered Adrien’s mother. How her hair glowed in the warm sun and how she could bake one thing well, chocolate chip cookies. Even if the cookies were delicious, they were not the exact same as the ones she would make.

“Do you ever think about your maman still?” Marinette slowly opened her eyes and brought the cookie to her lips. She watched him shiver and instantly felt bad for asking.

Adrien cleared his throat and stopped typing on his keyboard. “Yeah. All the time. Why?”

“What was your favorite memory with her?” Marinette grabbed more water for him.

Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Um…” He thought for a moment and licked his lips. “Alright. Um, I guess… I mean there are many memories that are my favorite. But I guess… the day she took me to the park and I saw you.” Adrien admitted and his cheeks flushed. “I uh… I remember that I threw a fit and all I wanted to do was go home until I saw you.”

Marinette tripped on nothing and the water spilled on her hand. She caught herself on the counter with her hand, and he stared at her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m sure it was because I was the only kid there that was alone.” She rolled her eyes and set the glass down.

“Yeah. You know what? That was probably why. More approachable when you’re a loner.” Adrien rolled his eyes and took the glass up to his lips.

Marinette gasped at him. “Not like you weren’t one for years! You only recently met Nino!”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t.” Adrien sighed as he ignored her and went back to working on his homework.

“Don’t make me put a line between us and tell you to play on one side.” Marinette left to grab her laptop.

“I doubt you could even stay on your side, Mari!” Adrien teased and she came back with not only her laptop but some pink washi tape.

“I was kidding.” Adrien was shocked as she dramatically pulled the tape and stuck it across the table between them.

“I’m not.” Marinette smiled at him and ripped the tape from the roll before she sat down across from him.

Adrien smirked and slowly pushed the very corner of his notebook over the tape. Marinette gazed at it and poked the corner with her pencil so it went back over the line. Adrien pretended to stretch his arms out in front of him and his fingers crossed the line. Marinette gave him an annoyed smile and she smacked his fingers with her pencil.

“Ow!” Adrien shook his hand and glared at her.

“You crossed the liney thingy.” Marinette scolded him, and he burst out laughing.

“Still saying liney thingy?” Adrien laughed harder as he reached across and poked her on the nose.

She pulled away and shook her head. “Just stay on your side.”

“Bet you can’t stay on your side.” Adrien challenged her and she rolled her eyes.

“There is nothing you can do to make me go on-” Marinette watched his expression change. His long lashes lowered and he brought his thumb to his lips, slightly parting them as he watched her. His smoldering gaze locked on hers and her lips parted while her cheeks warmed.

She got lost in his gaze and her notebook slid across the line as she leaned towards him. The corner of his lips slowly curled up and he burst out laughing as she snapped out of it. “You crossed the line.”

Marinette got up from the table and walked away. “Only because you were looking at me so weird! What was that anyway?”

Adrien shook his head as he watched her leave to grab her sketchbook and come back. He went back to typing something on his laptop, as she came back into the room with her sketchbook.

“So, you didn’t get any homework done.” Adrien didn’t look up from his screen.

“You didn’t either.” Marinette pointed out to him and watched him shrug.

“I told you that I hadn’t gotten it done.” Adrien smirked and held up his hand in a drinking motion.

Marinette rolled her eyes and went back to drawing a sketch for her design class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rylene wrote some of this too. ^-^**

Adrien’s knee began to bounce. He thought living if the cold sterile walls of his father’s Mansion was Hell... then this clearly was a new level of it. He tried to keep his focus on what Nino was talking about and he was failing as he’d catch himself looking back towards Marinette and the siren song she was torturing him with.

Nino looked over to Alya grinning as Marinette all but purred into a low moan, causing Adrien to jolt as she bit into another bite of the decadent dessert.

Adrien’s cheeks darkened as he caught sight of her pink tongue dipping between her lips to dance across her plump, tempting, lower lip before catching on the dab of cream caught in the corner causing his dick to jump in his tailored jeans. Internally groaning, he closed his eyes trying to breathe in deeply.

Opening his eyes, he turned to see Marinette doing things he’d only dreamed of to the spoon. Swallowing, he coughed and excused himself to the bathroom before making an ass of himself.

Adrien stood up as Alya nudged Marinette, who had her eyes closed slowly opening them just in time to be graced with a face full of Adrien’s swelling predicament. She squeaked softly before biting through the plastic spoon she was using with a small yelp. As Adrien walked away turning she hissed at Alya only to hear Nino failing to stifle his laughter.

"You are both asses... " She pulled the broken spoon from her mouth lowkey running her thighs together under the table.

"The both of you make it too easy." The happy couple chirped in unison making Marinette shiver in fear.

***

Adrien stood in the bathroom and peered into the mirror, dragging his fingers through his hair. He began to question how long he could hold out not being obvious about how he felt. How long he could put up with her moans and cute cat sounds. How long he could handle living under her roof and hearing the shower kick on or worse… the hum of her green vibrator that still haunted him. Adrien groaned and punched the sink with his fist as his cock throbbed more than before. It wasn’t going down, not that his thoughts were helping in that department.

Adrien heard the door open and he quickly stepped into a stall, pretending to be using it.

“Dude, just tell her.” Nino sighed as he leaned against the sink with his arms crossed.

“No. I refuse. Not until she budges. I’ll just give up. How hard can it be to go back to just being our own stubborn asshole selves.” Adrien got out of the stall and walked to use the sink beside Nino.

“If it helps? She’s breaking too. Alya told me.” Nino held onto the sink behind him and Adrien choked.

“What?” Adrien peered over at Nino.

“She’s not having an easy time either, Mec.” Nino laughed and pushed off the sink to grab Adrien paper towels. He held it out to him. “You heard me. You just chose not to.”

Adrien sighed and nodded as he took the paper to dry his hands. “You’re right. I don’t want to hear it. It’ll hurt less that way.”

“I know, but sometimes the pain is worth the trouble.” Nino shrugged and walked out of the bathroom with Adrien behind him.

“Not in my experience, Nino.” Adrien spoke under his breath as he put his hands in his pockets, peering down at the floor as he walked.

“Are you guys ready to go?” Alya stood at the front of the cafe with her hands on her hips.

“You guys spend more time in the bathroom together than a couple of girls.” Marinette teased and Alya giggled and fist bumped her.

“Yeah, like the two of you.” Adrien walked past them and took a hand out of his pocket to flick the side of her head with his index finger.

“Ow! What the hell!” Marinette glared at him and rubbed the area that he flicked. “You’re so mean to me!”

Nino laughed as he put an arm around Alya and they all walked out behind Adrien.

***

Marinette yawned as she walked down the hallway, finding the main room to be empty. She grabbed her phone from the kitchen island and turned it on to see a text from Adrien.

**[Adri] Went out to grab coffee and pastries. Be back soon.**

Marinette rolled her eyes and reached up on her tippie-toes to get a glass for water. She filled it and shrugged as she sat down at the kitchen table to use his laptop because it was turned on already.

She took a sip of water and set the glass down beside his laptop, tapping the spacebar to make it wake up. The first thing that registered to her was the high pitched sounds that were ringing from it. Sounds that she knew she could make if she wasn’t alone in a house with a best friend that picked on her every moment he breathed. The second thing she noticed was the screen flicker to a girl riding a man with pink fluffy cat ears and a matching tail plug. The third thing was a bell was jingling from somewhere. Her head tilted as her mouth fell open when the camera turned and she saw where the bell was coming from. It was attached to a pastel pink leather collar around her neck.

“Hell of a kink, wonder boy.” Marinette continued to watch until she heard the door open behind her. She heard bags hit the floor and suddenly there was a pair of arms around her, hitting random keys to make it turn off. But he wasn’t succeeding to do much of anything, but make the video bigger and louder. Marinette reached up and hit the ‘x’ in the corner.

“Don’t say anything.” Adrien barely got out the words as his cheeks grew hot.

“Why would you think I would do such a thing?” Marinette smirked as she faced away from him.

“Because I know you.” Adrien pulled away from her and walked back to grab the two coffees and bags.

Marinette got up from the chair and walked up to him in her tiny pink shorts and thin white tank top. She brought her hands up on top of her head and brushed one side of her messy dark hair down with it as she looked up at him with big babydoll blue eyes. “Mew.”

Adrien looked at her with widened eyes and shoved the cup of coffee at her to make her stop. Marinette pouted and brought her hand to her lips, slowly licking the back of it and bat her eyelashes at him. She purred and he groaned as he tried to hide how his cock flexed in his designer jeans.

“Just take the fucking coffee, Mari.” His words were clipped as he felt her take the cup before he walked away from her, throwing the bags on the table, unplugging his laptop, and taking it to his room.

“I was just kidding…. Kitties are cute! I love them! Adri…” Marinette called after him as she stared down at her cup of coffee and the bag that was on the table. She sighed and took the bag with her as she walked down the hallway. She gently knocked on his door. “Hey. I’m sorry. Can I come in?”

Adrien got up from his bed, flung his door open, and leaned on the doorframe with his forearm and one ankle crossed over the other. “What?”

“I’m sorry. I have plenty of weird kinks.” Marinette offered with a shy smile.

“Why are you kink shaming me?” Adrien rolled his eyes and pushed off the doorframe to turn around and sit on his bed.

“I’m not. I-” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she stepped into his bedroom. She sat down in his computer chair and stared at him as he drank his coffee. “Um… Can I see it again?”

“What? No.” Adrien was mortified by her question. “Wasn’t it enough for you to make fun of me the first time you saw it?”

Marinette set her coffee on his desk and brought her hands between her thighs, rubbing her hands together. “I- may have picked on you because-”

Adrien’s phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket to answer it. “Salut, father.”

Marinette awkwardly took her cup of coffee up again and brought it to her lips with both hands, peering away from Adrien with a blush. She didn’t want to admit that she wanted to be the girl in that video. To have ears, a tail, and a collar. Meowing for him and making him feel like the room was on fire. Her thighs pressed closer together as the thought of making a whole outfit came to her mind. Her fingers burned to sketch it out and make a mock pattern up for it out of muslin.

“What time?” Adrien stood up and leaned over Marinette to grab a pen to write down a date, place, and time for a photoshoot on a sticky note.

“Oh!” Marinette grabbed his shirt and shook it really quick.

Adrien peered down at her, causing his lips to be extremely too close to hers and she swallowed hard. Marinette’s eyes were wide as she stared into his emerald ones and his lips parted. Her cheeks turned peach as she froze in place with him. Her gaze was stuck on his for what felt like ages before he pulled away from her with the sticky notes.

“I have a project where I have to shadow a designer. Ask him if I can do that.” Marinette spoke once she got her thoughts together.

“Marinette wants to know if she can shadow one of the designers at the shoot.” Adrien stared at her and licked his lips as he searched her gaze again. “D’accord. Merci, father.”

Marinette brought her fingernail to her lips as she nervously chewed on it. “What he say?” She mouthed at him and he held up his index finger before he wrote more stuff down for her.

“Okay. See you then.” Adrien hung up his phone and threw his phone on the bed before he laid back, causing his black tee to ride up his stomach and show off the ‘v’ at his hips. Marinette dropped her gaze to his hips and got lost in his muscles. “You’re set up to shadow Chloe.”

“Oh God. Not her.” Marinette rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

“Yep.” Adrien laughed harder as he groaned and sat up. He walked back over to her and threw the sticky notes onto his desk and put the pen back before he grabbed his coffee again. He rummaged in the bag and pulled out a pain au chocolat from it. His warm cologne surrounded her and made her lips part and lashes lower. He was back to sitting on his bed all too soon for her taste. She nearly fell out of his chair as her body followed him. She stiffened up and cradled her coffee again to try and hide it.

“What were you going to say before my father called?” Adrien took a bite of his chocolate filled pastry.

“No-nothing.” Marinette awkwardly smiled as she grabbed a pain au chocolat and stuck it in her mouth to stop herself from spilling her matching kink.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette was sipping her coffee going over the designer’s notes for the shoot when she heard footsteps behind her. Long arms reached around her shoulders and a mop of messy blond hair rested on her shoulder with a tired annoyed growl before her coffee was stolen.

Turning, she saw Adrien sip it before scrunching his nose at how sweet it was. Watching him shudder he spoke,"Maaaarrrrrrii.. do these shorts make my ass look fat?"

It was then Marinette took a moment to take in the messy haired blonde’s appearance. His boundless emerald eyes were full of mischief as her eyes fell lower to see he was shirtless. Swallowing, she stopped herself from shivering and not letting her eyes glue to the ‘v’ of his hips just as he turned to show off a pair of dark washed impossibly short well... male shorts.

Swallowing her tongue, her cheeks exploded with color as she spun around, away from him, missing the dark delighted grin that spread on his face.

"ADRIEN... Wh-What the hell are you wearing...?!"

"Gabriel Agreste’s shorts for the summer line, Mari." He purred next to her ear, a safe distance between the crest of their bodies.

Marinette slowly turned around and lost all of her words as her eyes locked on his shorts, unable to bring them up from their torn state. Rips of frayed denim ran along his upper thighs as they hugged his very round and muscular ass. His package barely fit in them and the crotch only accentuated it rather than hid it. Adrien touched beneath her chin and brought her gaze back up to his emerald eyes. “You okay, Marinette? You’ve seen these before.”

He wasn’t lying. She had in fact seen them… in a design book and on another model. Not him. Not on Adrien. She swallowed hard and awkwardly smiled as she took her chin from his grasp. “Of course. Yeah. Silly me. I- I just didn’t know that was the plan for today’s shoot.”

“You have the notes in your hand.” Adrien pointed them out and Marinette quickly looked down at it.

“Right! That. Um well, I didn’t know that _you_ would be the model in them.” Marinette wanted to kick herself for what she was saying. She sounded like a complete idiot.

“Did you want to see them on a better model?” Adrien leaned closer and flicked the strand of dark hair that hung in front of her left ear with a dangerous smirk.

Marinette’s face burned even hotter, if that was possible, and she clutched her coffee and notes to her chest. “Nope. You’re ho- purr- ama-” Marinette pointed behind him and ducked under his bicep as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ya know what? I see Chloe is calling me and I need to go see what she wants from me.”

Adrien turned around to watch her walk towards a busy Chloe, clearly not because she was summoned to her majesty due to how Chloe whipped her ponytail as she walked away from a helpless Marinette. He groaned and turned around only to be bombarded by a makeup artist, rubbing oil on his skin. His expression became unamused as he was lathered in slick oil. The woman ran her hands a little too low as she slid beneath the band of his shorts and Adrien grabbed her wrist within a moment.

“I’m good. Thanks.” Adrien finished rubbing the oil where it needed to go and headed over to the area where the cameras were.

He stood in front of a green screen and waited for the photographer, Chloe, and Marinette to walk over. He noticed how Marinette tried to keep her eyes down and not look at him. He worried his bottom lip as he watched her get told something from Chloe. He watched her set her coffee and notes down with rose hued cheeks. His heart sped up as she started walking towards him.

“What are you doing?” Adrien whispered as Marinette stood incredibly close to him.

“Just don’t-” Marinette tried to not focus on what she was told to do and ask.

She reached up and messed with his hair a bit, causing it to look messy and like he had just got out of bed in the morning. A look that she wasn’t used to seeing. Strands of blonde hair hung in front of his emerald eyes as he lowered his long lashes.

“Undo the button on the shorts.” Marinette barely got out as she mumbled with hotter cheeks than before.

“Excuse me.” Adrien grabbed her wrist, before she walked away from him.

Marinette hid in her hair as her red hue traveled down to her breasts. “ _Please_ don’t make me say it again…” Marinette all but begged for him to not make her repeat herself.

Adrien pulled her towards himself and she slowly looked up at him, but she had a hard time looking him in the eyes. He searched her blushing face and smirked.

“Say it.” His voice came out quiet as his eyes smoldered. “I want to hear you say it again.”

“No.” Marinette looked away from him.

“Then I won’t do it. So, I guess you’re going to have to for me.” Adrien teased and a whimper escaped her lips, causing her to slap her hand over her lips. He pretended like he hadn’t noticed her reaction and waited for her.

Marinette softly smiled a dangerous smirk as she nodded, gathering all of her courage. Adrien let go of her wrist and she slowly peered up at him with a sultry expression that made him swallow hard. It was like he was staring at an entirely different woman.

“Fucking make him swallow his tongue Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe whispered as she watched Marinette change into a confident and sexy woman like a switch was flipped. She pulled out her phone and began to film Adrien’s face.

 _Oh shit._ Adrien cursed in his mind as he watched her slowly bring her hands up along his oiled hips. She gently ran her fingers along them and around the back, slipping her fingers into the waistband that was tight against his skin. His breath caught in his throat as his lips parted. She slowly ran her fingers back along the band to his hips and hooked her thumbs between the fabric and his hot skin. She yanked him closer and a groan passed his lips before he caught himself from making another. His chest rose and fell as he watched her run her fingers beneath the waistband and slowly get on her knees in front of him. Her eyes were level with the crotch of his tiny shorts and he doubted that she could miss the imprint he was leaving in them. She ran her fingers along his pelvis, grazing right above the base of his cock before she peered up at him and slowly licked her lips with smoldering ocean hued eyes with a, “Mew.” as she popped the button open and got up.

Adrien whimpered and lost his sanity as he watched Marinette. He wanted to do so many things to her. None of it was legal. Adrien swallowed hard as his breathing came out uneven and he shoved his hands in his pockets to try and hide his predicament. His cheeks burned red as embarrassment colored them. She was dangerous. More dangerous than he had realized. He couldn’t even come up with a coherent sentence as he bit his bottom lip and watched the woman like he wanted to lick her from the ground up as his gaze ran up her body.

She spun away from him and he caught a hint of the bottom curve of her rounded behind, causing him to softly moan. She slowly rolled her body as she walked back to Chloe with swaying hips, an eyebrow raised, and a proud confident smile on her lips.  
Chloe smiled at her and dramatically hit send on her phone and waited for Nino to receive it.

Her phone went off with a loud chirp and she burst out laughing.

**[Nino]** **Tell that bitch to confess. He’s taking too long.**

Chloe quickly texted Nino back as she tried to stop laughing.

**[Chloe] Don’t I know it, but he won’t budge on it. I’ve already asked him to. Believe me. It’s utterly ridiculous.**

Chloe pocketed her phone as Marinette watched Adrien pose for the camera. He had shaken off whatever the hell Marinette had done to him and focused on work. Until he peered over to see Marinette with the end of her pen between her lips. His gaze flicked to her as she chewed on the end and focused on the notes. Her tongue poked out to run along the end of the pen and she wrapped her lips around it. His lashes dropped as his lips parted, bringing his thumb up to touch his bottom lip. He stared at her and the cameras flashed as his thumb dragged his bottom lip down.

“Amazing, Adrien. Give me more of that face. That expression. Yes…” Vincent ran around him and Adrien snapped out of it as he realized he was giving her a hungry expression. “No, come back to me. Adrien.”

Adrien glanced at Vincent and smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He swallowed hard as his gaze caught Marinette’s and he watched her lashes lower. Her pink lips pouted and he realized how gorgeous she looked in her red dress. Realized how much she had grown since they were little. Her gaze was locked on his and he watched her cheeks flush, causing his to. Adrien hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down a bit as he bit his thumb and posed with one foot out.

Adrien sat down and laid on his side with one knee bent and drawn up as he posed for Vincent.

“Give me more sex. More just got of bed, bad boy.” Vincent held the camera to his left eye and rounded Adrien.

Adrien brought his gaze to Marinette and slid his hand down his abs and settled his hand in the waistband of the front of his shorts and bit his bottom lip as he made his emerald eyes smolder. Marinette gasped and she brought her thighs closer together. She sucked on the end of her pen more as she watched him. Chloe nudged her and she jumped.

“Did you hear me? I need you to go grab those active shorts for him. The black ones. They’re next. Make sure that they’re in their right spot on the rack. I don’t want any mishaps today, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe ordered Marinette around and she nodded.

“Got it.” Marinette ran off to the clothing rack to make sure that the shorts were in their spot for Adrien to easily slip on.

Adrien watched Marinette run off as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, while Vincent took more shots of him. The shorts were not comfortable and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to change into the next ensemble.

“Alright, wardrobe change!” Chloe called out and Adrien stood up to walk towards the dressing area they had set up for him. He was shocked to see that Marinette was still there.

Adrien froze in front of her as he peered up from rubbing his hair with his hand. Still gripping his golden locks in his fist. “Why are you still here?”

“Um…” Marinette awkwardly smiled at him as she held the black active shorts out to him.

They were shorter than mid-thigh with white piping around the edges. The material had flaps along each side that opened up.

Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed as he kicked off his _Converse_ shoes and smirked as he slid the shorts down his thighs. Marinette squeaked and covered her eyes as she spun around and threw the black shorts at him.

“You’re the one that chose to stay.” Adrien chuckled as he caught the black shorts and slipped them on. “You can turn around now. Not that you haven’t seen all of me already. You think you’re the only girl that’s seen my junk?”

“No, Adrien. I don’t, but I’d rather not think about that.” Marinette admitted and then beat herself up for saying it to him.

“Oh? You do know that if you do become a designer? You’ll be seeing a lot of body parts.” Adrien leaned over her shoulder and whispered. “ _All_ types.”

A shiver ran through Marinette’s whole body at his warm breath on her ear and the way he spoke like it was the dirtiest thing in the world to say. She swallowed hard and turned around to push him away by his chest. She wiped her oily hand on her dress.

“God. So gross. How do you stand that crap?” The oil wouldn’t leave Marinette’s hand no matter how hard she tried.

“I don’t. I hate it just as much if not more than you. Do you know how long it takes to wash this crap off? Not to mention have you tried washing your own back?” Adrien complained at her and her mind tried to not picture him in the shower. Tried to not think of offering to be in that shower with him.

“No. Nope. Can’t say I’ve been lathered in oil before.” Marinette burst out laughing and Adrien smirked, grabbing her wrist and yanking her against him. “ADRI! DAMNIT!”

He nuzzled her and coated her in oil. Her skin felt slick and gross and everything about it was disgusting. Adrien took his oily fingers and gripped her chin, running his thumb along her bottom lip. Marinette peered up at him as her fingertips ran down his muscular pecs. Her fingers ran over his peaked nipples and she felt his heart beating hard in his chest as she ran her fingers back up. Adrien held her by the small of her back and ran his hand into her hair, searching her eyes to her lips. Marinette followed his gaze and mirrored it as they moved closer to one another. His warm breath ran along her lips and she slowly closed her eyes, giving in.

“Are you ready yet, Adrikins?” Chloe burst in and the two stumbled away from each other in a quick movement.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and Marinette held her arms as she looked down at her feet. Chloe searched from Adrien to Marinette and smirked.

“Look, I have a photoshoot to run here. Adrien. Go to grooming and makeup to get a touch up done. Marinette? Come with me.” Chloe turned on her heel and walked away.

Marinette shyly peered up to catch Adrien’s awkward gaze before she looked back down and walked after Chloe, tripping on nothing. Adrien burst out laughing and shook his head as he headed off to grooming for the next set of photos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The lovely Rylene wrote a lot of this ^-^**

Adrien had gone with Marinette to the craft store. She needed fabric for an online order and didn't have any of what she needed on hand. So, she had asked him to go with her to help carry the bolts back. He looked up to see she had disappeared.

A soft jingle of bells had him turning around and his heart came to a stop as Marinette stood behind him in a wire framed cat ear headband and her hand was up by her cheek imitating a maneko neko doll. She looked up at him with wide deep bluebell kitten eyes and he stumbled back just as she meowed at him.

He turned away from her, ears burning brightly, as he struggled to catch his breath. Shivering as he heard the bells ring again from her basket of hardware.

“Mar, you look ridicul-lous take those off.. What are you, five?” He couldn't turn around as she hissed at him in character making his predicament worse. Fuck, he’d be thinking of that for weeks to come.

“You can turn around, you big baby. I took them off. God you’re a fun sucker today.”

He turned to see she had taken them off and had gone to pay for her purchases. Swallowing a sigh of relief, he walked over to help her with the bags.

Marinette grabbed a specific bag among her purchases side eyeing the oblivious Adrien as to why she really needed to come to the fabric store.

Stifling the shudder from the memory of finding out one of his kinks and that the idea of doing it for him made her tremble excitedly as she rushed home with a few other bags and Adrien walked briskly behind her.

***

Upon reaching the apartment, she darted to her room with the bags. Returning moments later for the fabric bolts making sure the one fabric was still tucked secretly away.

Turning, she walked back to her room, pausing to look at the faking bored male barely noting how the tips of his ears were flushed and he was rubbing his neck like he’d been caught.

"Thank you, Adri. For going with me." She flashed him a breathtaking smile before heading into her room to get to work.

The moment the door clicked shut Adrien let the breath he’d been holding go and exhaled before flopping face first into the couch, moping. She was going to kill him. Absolutely murder him, and she had no fucking idea.

Sitting up he pulled his phone out to see a text from Nino. A chill of foreboding shot through him as he read it.

**[Nino] Mec, just do it. As your best bud. I’m telling you. Fucking spill. It’s only gonna get worse from here.**

*******

Marinette worked through the night, giddily, as she finished what she was working on. It was something she thought about adding to her shop long before she discovered Adrien’s kink for it.

Placing the soft blue-black cat ears into her hair and teasing it up, she grinned at the little Adrien green bows at the base of each ear. Both housing a bell at their center.

She looked to the black leather collar she made, it was a rough example but cute nonetheless. She had a matching green ribbon coiling over the leather and a matching lace as a border.

Looking to her bed where the floor length matching black tail sat, she looked at the ribbon she had attached to it so she could tie it to her pants. She’d made a plug modification for it as well... but that would be going too far, currently.

Getting up she heard Adrien’s alarm sounding as she switched from her pj shorts to tiny black jean shorts she knew drove Adrien insane. They were cheeky for sure.

Putting on the collar and tying the tail to her shorts, she pulled on thigh highs and a green tank top before sliding on one of Adrien’s black button downs that he’d outgrown, tying it off at her hips and leaving the middle buttons done with the top open. Accentuating her breasts before stepping out just behind her prey.

Grinning from ear to ear, she looked him over in his low hanging joggers and no shirt. It was rare she was up this early and she was sure to wake him up fully when she caught his attention.

"Morning Adrien" She purred, staying just out of his sight. Laughing melodically when he sipped his coffee and grumbled at her not turning around. As she hopped on the counter behind him, he turned to hand her a second cup of coffee.

Adrien turned to hand her coffee and his eyes furrowed at seeing Marinette’s feet in stockings, telling him that gazing further would be bad. He noticed a long fluffy thing laying along her thigh and his eyes rose further, catching sight of the shorts he fucking hated. Swallowing, his eyes trailed up the rest of the way to see her decked in all black. Save her tank top that was also the shade of the vibrator that fucking haunted him still.

Thinking about it already had him at half mast. As he made it to her neck, his breathing stopped as he took in the collar around her throat. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before looking further up to see her hair had been teased and a pair of cat ears with more of that fucking green nestled in her hair. She smiled at him, her canines catching her bottom lip between her teeth didn’t help as he groaned pinching his nose.

"So,” Marinette started. "I wanted to add stuff like this to my shop for halloween. What do you think?" She hopped down and spun for him, the long cat tail swirling with her.

Adrien couldn't help himself then... he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her closer as one of his hands slid up the side of the silk button down. His thumb caught the underside of her breast, causing Marinette’s breath to hitch and her to look up at him. Eyes wide and filled with unquestionable desire. Wetting her lips, she shivered when his hand came to rest at her neck before, a finger slide under the collar causing her legs to tremble.

Adrien’s eyes had darkened from their wheatgrass shade to something much darker than any of his photo shoots had caught before. Marinette’s eyes darted to his parted lips where soft pants were escaping.

She wet her lips in anticipation as the action caused Adrien to break out of his thoughts long enough to release her, step away, grab his coffee, and dart away. Yelping in a very unmanly manner.

"UH.. Father needs me in Madrid and then Milan for the next two weeks, and I may have to go to Tokyo as well."

The sound of his door slamming had Marinette sliding to the floor in a stupor as the tears of rejection pooled in the corner of her deep blue eyes.

Marinette rubbed beneath her eyes as she tried to settle down. She was okay. Everything was okay. She didn’t need him to love her. She did need him to. She needed to hear him say how he felt. Needed him to admit that he wanted her too. She was exhausted of trying to hold back. Of trying to hide how she felt about him. She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and stood up on shaky legs. She walked over to grab her phone and snapped a photo of herself, texting Alya.

**[Marinette] I tried so hard, only to be rejected. What is wrong with me? Why doesn’t he want me? Why does he just run away like I’ve burned him? What did I do? Why? I thought he was into this. What did I do wrong, Als?**

Marinette yanked the cat ears from her hair and cried as she walked back to her bedroom. She just wanted him to want her. To tell her how he felt. That was it. How hard was it to say how he felt. Not that she had any right to talk about it, but she wanted him to admit it first. Marinette slammed her door and undid the black silk shirt, slipping it from her body and hugging it to her face.

She fell onto her bed and buried her face into the shirt, wishing that it was him and not an old shirt that she had stolen ages ago from him.

She curled onto her side and cried harder into his shirt as she heard the soft moans that filtered through the wall from his bedroom. It hurt so much more knowing that she had offered herself to him and he hadn’t taken it. Hurt knowing that he’d rather fuck his own hand than her when she was right there.

Marinette shoved the pillow over her head and screamed into her mattress to try and drown out Adrien’s moans. She gripped her pillow and chose to stay in her room until Adrien was gone in the morning for his photo shoots that he had told her about.

*******

**[Nino] Mec, you fucking knob. You absolute fucking knob.**

Adrien looked at his phone in the hotel at Madrid. Sighing.

**[Adrien] I KNOW.**

He shot back via text as another chimed back immediately.

**[Nino] Do you Mec, fuck. She fucking threw herself at you with your likes in fucking mind. Alya said she looked like a fucking wet dream yesterday. And what does Adrien Fucking Agreste do? He runs, Mec. Like a fucking bitch.**

He sighed running a hand through his messy blonde hair as he read it. He knew. Alya sent him a fucking picture of Marinette dressed like that. Granted the ears, tail, and collar were missing but a lace black and green choker replaced it.

**[Adrien] Dude, I know. Alya fucking sent me pictures of her to rub in my fucking face.**

Another text came in from Alya and Adrien cringed seeing the blunette with puffy red eyes wearing a fake smile. His heart hurt looking at it as he read the message below.

**[Alya] Fix this Sunshine, or I will end you. Adrien fucking Agreste or not. Mari deserved better.**

Adrien hit his forehead with his palm and dragged it down his face as he laid back on the bed. He got up and walked over to his bag, unzipping it. He grabbed a pair of black joggers from his bag. As he unfolded it, a lacy thong fell out of them along with a matching see through teddy that had lace over where breasts would sit. He swallowed hard as he held it up and realized from the size that it was Marinette’s. Not that it could be anyone else’s, but for some reason he had to prove it to himself. His cheeks flushed as he dropped the nightgown onto his lap and texted Marinette.

**[Adrien] Somehow some of your laundry got mixed up in my bag. I hope you aren’t missing these.**

Adrien quickly took a photo of them and sent it off to her. He knew that she wouldn’t answer because she was so upset. His phone went off and he opened it. His heart shattered as he saw the photo.

**[Mari] Keep them. I don’t need them anymore. Never did really. Also, stole a shirt. I hope you don’t mind.**

The photo she had sent was her in the black deep v-neck tee that he had worn the day before. Her eyes were still red and puffy. He felt like a complete asshole. He sighed and clicked on the phone icon beside her avatar; which was a photo of her sleeping with her hair a mess and her lips parted.

Adrien brought his phone to his ear and hoped that she would pick up. He was feeling more and more guilty with each passing moment. He tapped his fingers on his thigh as he waited for her sweet voice to answer.

The phone never stopped ringing and when he finally heard her voice, it wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"Hey… you've reached Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm not here right now.. So, just leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!"

Her recorded voice made him groan as he hung up, not bothering to leave a message. He didn't want to say what he had to over that.

Adrien sighed and fell back on the bed, grabbing his hair with a groan and tugging on it before letting his hands fall to his sides on the bed. "What are you doing, Agreste…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rylene wrote a lot of this one too, I think. This was worked on so..... long ago. XD**

It was Adrien’s last day in Milan and after this last late night photo shoot, he could finally go back to the hotel and relax. He had been in Madrid the last week or so and then he had finished up his work in Milan. Adrien had cancelled his plans to go to Tokyo. His father had tried to talk him into going, but he had refused. He didn’t want to take any longer to go home to Marinette.

He froze up as he entered his hotel room at the thought he had just had. “No. No. No. What am I thinking?” Adrien flung his hands in the air and quickly made his way to the shower. “Fuck!”

He stepped into the bathroom and flung the shower on as he got undressed within seconds like he was working on a fashion show that was quick paced. He couldn’t relax as he stepped into the shower and stood under the warm water.

Adrien ran his hands through his blonde hair, smoothing it back beneath the stream of warm water. “Go home to Marinette.” Adrien shook his head as he scoffed. “Why would I lo- _like_ \- definitely like- a girl like her? She can be such a bitch.” Adrien sighed as he grabbed shampoo and started running it through his gelled hair. _Home. Marinette._ They were like two complementary thoughts that mixed together to form something warm and inviting. Something that he craved and needed more than anything. His cock flexed between his thighs at the thought of what she was probably doing right then. Was she sleeping? Was she awake? Was she pouring herself over her designs for her online shop? Did she miss him?

Adrien shook the thoughts from his head. “Stop it.” He quickly finished up his shower and got out to wrap a towel around his waist. He stood at the sink and grabbed his toothbrush from his traveling kit, beginning to rinse it under the water. He stared at himself in the mirror as he added toothpaste to the bristles and began to brush his teeth in thought. “Why am I like this? Why does she affect me so bad? I hate it.” He was lying to himself. He loved it. Loved every moment of it.

He rinsed his mouth out and put his toothbrush and toothpaste away before he dried off his hair with the towel that was around his waist. Adrien hung his towel up and walked over to the bed, throwing the duvet over and climbing underneath it. He grabbed his phone and began to aimlessly answer emails and check his texts. A photo from Alya popped up and he lost his words as his lips parted.

It was a photo of Marinette curled up in his bed with his pillow in her arms and her knees against it. She wore a pair of his black joggers with a white lace bralette. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were screwed tight.

**[Alya] I’m serious, Agreste. She refuses to sleep in her own bed. Fix it. I’m not even going to beg you anymore. Sigh. None of us knew it was this bad. You broke her heart, Agreste. BROKE IT.**

“Fuck.” Adrien let his phone fall to his side as he stared at the ceiling. “I really did fuck this shit up.” He thought for a moment and anger took him over. “Wait, she could have said shit. It doesn’t have to just be me. She could have fucking told me how she felt.” Adrien sighed as the realization hit him that she wouldn’t say how she felt because she was too shy to. Was too stuck in thinking that they were just friends. Hadn’t he shown enough evidence to prove that they were more than that. That she meant the world to him.

Adrien got lost in his thoughts about Marinette in his bed right now and all he wanted was to fix it. He put a hand behind his head and slowly fell asleep.

_Adrien cracked an eye open to see the sunlight coming through the blinds of his hotel window. Shifting, he spotted black hair draped over his chest with a head on his arm. Their back facing him._

_Panic overtook him as he tried to recall what happened the night before. He came up from his last shoot and crawled into bed. So how did this female get there._

_Said body rolled over then a small hand rested on his chest as familiar bluebell eyes stared up at him through her lashes._

_'Mmn... Good morning, Hot stuff.' She murmured, burying her face in his neck and planting soft kisses down it and across his collarbone._

_'Go back to sleep, Adri...' Resting her head back on his shoulder, the blonde forced himself not to shake in distress. Not sure what was going on. Marinette had gone to say something to him only for a shrill beeping to come from her mouth._

Adrien shot up in a cold sweat, panting. A dream... thats all it had been... and fuck if it wasn't something he actually wanted. To wake up with her in his arms day after day. His neck tingled as he shivered with the memory of her mouth on him.

Reaching over he silenced his phone to see a blinking message. Unlocking it, he found a message from Nino, Alya, and Chloe. Sighing, he opened Nino’s.

**[Nino] About fucking time you tell her, Mec. Dont fucking choke when you get back.**

Laughing he opened Chloe’s next.

**[Chloe] Dupain-Cheng deserves better than you’re giving her Adrikins, and I don't even like her. So give it to her.**

Rubbing a hand through his hair, he opened Ayla's last. His jaw fell open as he took in the picture she’d caught of Marinette at work. Her hair was a mess and her tongue peeked out between her lips as she focused on the paper and books in front of her. But what caught his eye was the fact she was once again in the black v-neck she had swiped and just her panties.

Alya was a demon thats for sure. Sighing he shot Nino a text.

**[Adrien] Plane gets in about 6 tonight. Drinks tonight to go over how I cant fuck this up?**


	13. Chapter 13

Nino waited for Adrien to get off the plane. His best friend looked worse for wear as he walked out of the gate and towards him with his carry on behind him as he pulled it.

“Hey, Mec.” Nino fist bumped his exhausted friend.

“Hey.” Adrien’s voice came out half alive as Nino clapped him on the back and led him through the airport.

“Did you need to go to baggage claim?” Nino stared at the signs that hung from the ceiling that told you where to go.

“Nope. I only brought a carry on.” Adrien shrugged.

Nino was shocked by the fact that he could fit all of his model stuff into a carry on case, but he figured Adrien had learned to pack light. “Are you ready for this?”

“Not really.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair as they walked up to Nino’s SUV.

“Let’s get a drink and talk about this shit. I can not tell you how relieved I am that you’re fucking doing this man.” Nino laughed as he unlocked his SUV and Adrien threw his luggage in the back of it.

“Yeah.” Adrien awkwardly chuckled as he climbed into the passenger seat. He was tired, stressed out, and scared.

“It’s not going to be that bad, Dude. Trust me.” Nino knocked him in the shoulder as he drove towards a bar.

Adrien peered out the window and chewed on his fingers as his heart raced. He had his doubts that it would go smoothly. It had been too long. She had been broken for too long for this to go pretty.

Nino parked his car and they got out. Adrien sighed as they stepped into the bar. He ran his hand through his hair as they walked up to the bartender to order drinks. Adrien took his beer and sat down at a table in front of Nino.

“Okay. I give. What the fuck do I say?” Adrien sighed as he brought the beer to his lips.

Nino smirked and set his glass down. “I don’t know. What do you say?”

Adrien thought for a moment and groaned as he hit his head on the table. “I- don’t- know.”

“Alright, well… start with this. How did you meet?” Nino gestured towards him with his glass before he took a drink. “Start there. Bring-”

“Bring up every moment? Every memory? Do you know how long that will fucking take?” Adrien grabbed his hair as he sat back in the seat.

“I know, Mec. But for goddamn sake man… it’s been fuckin’ ages.” Nino rolled his eyes as he gestured with his hands. “Quit stalling!”

“Fine.” Adrien sighed as he swirled his beer in his hand, thinking of what he was going to say to Marinette.

He continued to drink and try to come up with ideas with Nino for how to make it work out in the way that he wanted.

***

Adrien swallowed hard as he peered up at their apartment building. He dreaded going in there and seeing her. He had stayed the night at Nino’s and now it was time to face her. Alya had told him that Marinette had no idea that he was coming home that day. They had kept her in the dark. Which if he was honest, he didn’t mind.

He took a deep breath and headed inside, taking the elevator up to their floor. He licked his lips as he thought of what he was going to say. He had gone over it until he couldn’t breathe last night with Alya and Nino. Had even ran it by Chloe over the phone. He could do it. He just had to get her to be receptive to hearing it.

Adrien put his key in the door and unlocked it finding Marinette standing in the middle of the family room. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a hairpin holding it in place. A sakura flower dangled from the end and a red chrysanthemum sat beside her bun, pinned in place. Her bangs framed her face and her eyes were done in a winged black liner while, her lips were painted in a rich burgundy lipstick. Her cheongsam was a rich vibrant red that had gold detailed floral print flowing down it. Among the flowers were tiny ladybugs in black, hidden among the flowers. It came high around her neck and hem of the dress fell to the middle of her calf, but a long slit ran up the sides. Her calves peeked from them as she slipped on a pair of black heels.

She turned around and gasped as she finally noticed that he was there. Her lips parted as she stared at him in shock. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with blushing cheeks as he awkwardly smiled at her.

Marinette scoffed and turned to walk down the hallway to her bedroom. She had to gather the rest of her stuff for the photos that her mother’s parents had wanted her to take for them.

Adrien followed her down the hallway and knocked on her door frame. “Can- no. Look, I know I don’t deserve to talk to you. Or… be your friend.” There was that word again. The one that stabbed Marinette in the chest like a hot knife. She looked up to keep the tears from falling as she shoved past him. Adrien stopped her with his hand on her waist. “Stop. Listen to me.”

“No. I have to go to this photoshoot for my grandma and grandpa. I don’t have time to-” Marinette was interrupted by Adrien’s thumb and finger on her chin, tilting her head up. “Please, stop.”

“Not until you hear me out.” Adrien searched her broken gaze as a tear slipped out of the corner of one of her eyes. His expression became sad as he kissed the salty tear away. She flinched and pressed her lips together.

“I don’t want to hurt anymore.” Marinette whispered and Adrien brought his forehead against hers as he held her closer.

“You do know I love you right?” Adrien softly spoke as he held her.

“Yeah, like your sister.” Marinette felt the pain of that sentence in her heart.

“No.” Adrien pulled his forehead away from hers and watched her slowly open her eyes to look into hers. “Remember when we met?”

“Yes, we tell this story all the damn time, Adri.” Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed.

“True, but… the reason my maman took me over? Was because I was infatuated with a girl in twin buns.” Adrien laughed at the memory. “I saw a group of kids playing and my maman asked me to go over to them and ask to play, but I was scared. Scared until I looked over and saw that cute girl in the sandbox. As we grew up? I only picked on you because I liked you. Not like a friend or a sister, Mari. I loved you.” Adrien sighed as he searched her shocked expression. “And yes, that day you came out in my clothing? Remember when your maman walked in?” Marinette covered her mouth as she blushed and burst out laughing. “You were already driving me mad before that happened. I just hid it from you by bending my knee on your side. I also kept my hand on your thigh because you wouldn’t stop pressing it against my dick.” Adrien laughed and Marinette groaned with embarrassment. “I wanted you then. I want you now. Especially when you’re wearing those ears and tail.” He flicked the top of her head like she was wearing cat ears as he smirked. “Should I go on? I’ve been sent texts of you. Of how badly I fucked up and I am so, so, sorry. I was scared and yes, Marinette, I saw you using that green dildo. It drove me wild to see that it was the same color as my eyes and you moaning my name and staring at my photo? It haunted me for weeks, Bugaboo.”

Marinette blushed and wanted the Earth to swallow her as she played with his shirt. Adrien touched her chin again and ran his thumb against her bottom lip. “You don’t need my shirt anymore. You don’t need my pillow. You don’t need something to tide you over anymore.” He leaned down closer to her and watched her lashes lower as she stared at him.

“I LOVE YOU!” Marinette pushed him away and hid in her room.

Adrien was left confused as he flung her door open to find her laying on her bed with her head underneath her pillow. “Marinette…”

“I’m sorry.” Marinette gasped as she continued to hide.

Adrien ripped the pillow from her grasp after he sat down beside her. “You’re ruining your hair and make-up, Mari.”

“I don’t care. It’s ruined anyway.” Marinette looked up at him as her mascara ran from her tears. “Why did you just run when I dressed up in what I thought you liked?”

“I panicked. I was about to jump you and I didn’t want to do that to you.” Adrien explained in a panic as he watched Marinette fall apart in front of him.

Marinette flung her arms in front of her. “BUT I WANTED YOU TO! THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT, ADRIEN AGRESTE!”

Adrien flinched at his full name, which seldom passed through her lips. “I- I know.” Adrien swallowed hard as he came to terms with the fact that he hadn’t been ready to give that much of himself to her. 

“Then if you loved me… why didn’t you say something?” Marinette sniffed as she let her tears fall down her cheeks.

“I wasn’t- I hate admitting this. I wasn’t ready to give you all of me and jeopardize our friendship. You could have said something too. Unless I am entirely wrong and you don’t love me too.” Adrien searched her expression and watched her shoulders slump.

“No. I do love you. Have for a long time since the sandbox.” Marinette hid in her bangs as she looked down in defeat.

Adrien warmly smiled and pulled her against his side. “Come here.” His voice was calm and collected as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You know-” Adrien rested his head on top of hers. “This cheongsam should be illegal for how gorgeous it looks on you.”

Marinette pulled away slightly to look up at him in shock, taking in his dark expression and smirk. She blushed as they both searched from each other’s lips to their eyes again. He ran his hand along her cheek and leaned in while she did. He softly brushed his lips against her painted ones and didn’t care if he got covered in her lipstick. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss as she gripped his shirt and pulled him on top of her as she leaned back onto her duvet.

Adrien rolled his body to settle between her thighs and held himself up by his forearms as his tongue brushed against hers. His hips pressed between her thighs as he got lost in her. She softly mewled and he moaned into her kiss as she raised her hips to roll them against his arousal.

She slid her hands down his back and gripped his ass in her hands through his designer jeans. Adrien let a groan pass his lips as she tilted her head and brushed her lips against his, swiping her warm tongue along his. He captured her tongue and sucked on it before he went back to kissing her and teasing her tongue with his own. She slid her hands up to the hem of his shirt and tugged it up as she continued to feverlously kiss him. Adrien broke the kiss and smirked down at her as he reached behind his back to pull his shirt up and over his head. Her eyes widened with wonder as she ran her fingertips slowly up his pecs and along his muscular shoulders that made her heart speed up faster than it was already going.

Marinette panted and squeaked as he ran his hand up her thigh and shoved her dress up, hooking his fingers beneath the thin lace strap that ran along her hip. She touched his hand as she ran her other hand along his cheek and sank her hand into his hair, kissing him hard on the mouth as she hungrily kissed him. She grabbed his hand and yanked, causing her panties to rip. Adrien growled into her mouth as he quickly dispatched of her panties, throwing them to the floor.

Adrien broke the kiss and panted as he softly chuckled with a dangerous smirk and a smoldering flame in his eyes. “Is this how we work? Zero or sixty?”

“Shut up, kitty.” Marinette grabbed his face and yanked him back down into a mind numbing kiss.

“Shit.” Adrien gasped against her kiss as he rocked his hips in time with hers. She grabbed his hand and placed it between their bodies, settling it between her thighs.

“Touch me like you’ve always wanted to or do I have to meow for you. Because we all know this kitten can purr.” Marinette stared at him through her dark lashes and purred at him. He lost all of his control as she let a soft cute mew pass her smudged lipsticked lips.

“Photo- shoot?” Adrien spoke between kisses as he ran his fingers along her folds, causing her to gasp and moan. She arched her back and gripped his bicep with her nails.

“What?” Marinette was lost in how his fingers gently explored her folds, gently touching her through the fabric of the dress.

“You- You’re supposed- to be taking- “ Adrien captured her lips and she pulled him closer, swiping her tongue along his.

Marinette blindly reached for her phone beside her and Adrien panted in her ear as she broke the kiss to look at her phone. He moaned against her neck as he removed his fingers from between her thighs to try and find the way to get her out of her dress.

“Zipper. Back.” Marinette breathlessly spoke as she sat up, causing him to have to back up from her enough to blindly search for the zipper.

It took him moments to find it as he panted, undoing the zipper, and tugging the collar from her neck to plant an open mouthed kiss along her pulse point. He licked, sucked, and nibbled along it. Marinette nearly dropped her phone as she closed her eyes and parted her lips; while he kissed up her neck to her ear. “Can’t- focus- on- texting- maman.” Marinette clutched to his arm as he continued to lick and suck on her earlobe, nibbling up the shell of her ear. He gently tugged on it and she burst out in a soft mewl, causing his cock to flex against his tight jeans.

Adrien softly chuckled in her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body. It was lower than normal, warm, and sexy. She bit her bottom lip as he pulled her dress down her arms and placed kisses along her collarbone and down to one of her breasts. She pulled her arms from the sleeves and sank her fingers into his messy blonde hair as he reached behind her to pop the clasps on her bra open with one hand, He ran his hands around her waist and cupped her breasts, kneading them in his hands before he pushed them up and the straps fell off her shoulders. He kissed along her chest as he let her bra slide down her arms and she removed her arms from it. Adrien threw the bra on the floor and began to press his soft lips to one of her nipples, causing it to peak. He flicked it with his tongue and gently nibbled on it before he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Marinette gasped and her fingers dug deeper into his hair as she widened her legs and tilted her head back.

Adrien kissed over to her other breast and Marinette stared down at him as he took her peaked nipple into his mouth. She panted and ran her hands down his neck, shoulders, and back as he worked her with his greedy mouth. Marinette ran her hands back up to his shoulders and nudged him away.

He peered into her eyes like she was the most attractive thing in the world as his chest rose and fell. He sat back on his heels and she got up on her knees, facing him. Adrien watched her experimentally run her hands down his pecs and over his peaked nipples. His breathing came out ragged and he licked his lips as he watched her explore his body.

Her fingertips roamed over each ab muscle as she worked her way down his body. Her eyes fell on the imprint he was making in his jeans and her lips parted as she watched him flex his cock. Her heart skipped at the sight of it in his jeans. His fingertips found their way beneath her chin and he tilted her head up. Her gaze fell on his and she got lost in how he stared at her.

“You are so beautiful.” Adrien slid his fingers along her jawline and up into her hair, bringing his lips to hers again.

She sighed and held his wrist as she shoved her dress down her hips with her other hand. She caught her balance on his shoulders as she kicked her dress off of her ankles. He snaked his hands around her waist as his tongue ran along hers. Adrien slowly slid his hand down her neck and along her left breast. He gently pinched her nipple and tugged on it, causing her to break the kiss and look down to moan. Adrien smirked as he watched her react to him. She clung to his biceps as she panted through the pleasure that he was giving her.

Adrien leaned forward and ran the tip of his nose along her neck and settled beneath her ear as he whispered in a sultry low voice, “Gonna send that text?”

Adrien set his hands at the sides of her hips and began to crawl forward, causing Marinette to lay back on the bed with heavily lidded eyes. He kept his gaze locked on hers as he held himself above her.

“Are you gonna lose those pants?” Marinette teased him back and watched a dangerous expression form on his face.

“I thought you’d want to do that for me. Ms. Designer.” Adrien bit her bottom lip and tugged on it, causing her to softly whine.

Marinette pushed him away and got off the bed. Adrien looked over at her confused as she opened a drawer. He heard what sounded like a sharp chime of a bell and his cock flexed within two seconds as he watched her reach up to fasten the black leather collar around her neck with the neon green lace details. She pulled the flower from her hair and then gently tugged the hair stick from her bun, causing her hair to unravel and cascade down in waves. His lips fell open as he watched her slowly set down the flower and hair stick onto her dresser before picking up the dark cat ears that matched her hair color. She placed them in her hair and then grabbed the tail from the drawer, but it wasn’t the one with the ribbon attached.

“You’ve seen the ribbon version of my tail.” Marinette smirked as she ran the tail along her hand, petting it. “But you haven’t seen this one, have you?” She held the small metal anal plug between her fingertips and watched him melt.

His eyelids dropped more and his mouth fell open as he watched her like he wanted to eat her from the ground up. Savering her and taking her. Making her his and only his. Marinette was surprised by his expression as she grabbed lubricant and threw it at him. Adrien fumbled it between his hands as he caught it with flushed cheeks.

“Help a kitty out?” Marinette began to crawl on the bed towards him with the fluffy part of her tail between her teeth. “Mew. Mew. Mew. Prreow.” Marinette crawled towards him as she made trilling cat noises, causing him to lick his lips and breathe harder.

Adrien parted his lips as she crawled up his body and nuzzled his chest with her cheek before she dropped it at his knees.

She kissed his chest over to his left nipple and swirled around it with the tip of her warm tongue, causing his body to stiffen. She peered up at him and wiggled her hips. “Mew.”

Adrien growled from deep within his chest as he watched her turn around and drop down onto her forearms and breasts. She slowly spread her legs for him and peered over her shoulder. “Don’t you want to make me your kitty?”

Adrien watched how her sex bloomed like a flower and it only made him want to lick her more. He set the lubricant down and got low enough to slowly lick up her folds and dipped his tongue into her tight entrance. Marinette gasped and gripped the sheets as he swirled his tongue within her.

“Ah, fuck. Adrien…” Marinette gasped out in moans as he slid his hand around her hip to circle her swollen clit with his fingertip. She rocked her hips and her legs spread further as he slipped his tongue further within her. He groaned as he tasted her and bathed in her sweetness. She panted and pressed back against him as he pinched her swollen bud between his index and middle finger and wiggled it back and forth. She cried out and gripped the sheets harder as he sped up his tongue and pulled away right as she was about to cum. “No… Adrien… wait… mew…” She whimpered as she heard the sound of the lubricant being opened.

Adrien coated the toy and poured some lubricant along her tight entrance. He smirked as she peered over her shoulder at him with her lips parted. He circled the toy around her tight entrance and dipped it in slightly. Adrien ran his hand along her rounded behind with lust filled eyes. He watched her push back at him as he circled her entrance with slow movements. Adrien panted as he licked his lips and focused on how the toy pressed against her sensitive skin as he slipped it in slowly and teasingly. Marinette moaned as he stretched her open with the toy. She gasped as the plug slipped all the way in and Adrien closed the lubricant, throwing it aside. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against his crotch, slowly licking up her spine. The plug went deeper as he pressed his hips against her ass and she gasped and moaned.

He slid his hand up her spine and dipped his fingers beneath her collar, pulling her up against his body. “Meow for me.” Adrien whispered in her ear with a voice that sounded like dark honey and Marinette purred as his other hand slid down her stomach and settled between her thighs, circling her clit with his fingertip.

“Mew.” Marinette meowed as he rolled his hips against her ass, causing the toy to move within her.

She felt his fingers move along the collar as she turned around to face him. Marinette slowly licked along his neck before she trailed kisses down his body as she got on her hands and knees. Adrien slowly tilted his head down, following her as she kissed down his abs and beneath his navel. She grabbed the waistband of his jeans with her teeth and tugged, freeing the button from its place. She heard him breathe hard as she nuzzled his hard cock with her nose, breathing in the dark scent of his designer jeans mixed with his own scent. It drove her wild and all she wanted to do was lick and suck his cock and balls. She grabbed the zipper pull with her teeth and slowly pulled it down.

Adrien leaned back on his heels and palms as she dipped her fingers beneath the waistband and tugged them down his hips. He shoved them down for her and kicked them off. Marinette nuzzled her head against his chest, causing him to fall back further. He moved his feet out from under himself and sat down as she made her hands into fists and kneaded his chest with a cute trill. He groaned and fell back against her pillows and watched her lick down his body, tracing his abs with the tip of her tongue.

Adrien panted and groaned as he watched her work her way down his body, dipping her tongue into his navel and down the soft blonde trail of hair that led to his black tight boxer briefs. He watched her trail kisses along his hardened length through the soft material. Her ass slightly wiggled in the air as she became excited and he couldn’t get over how cute it was as the tail swayed back and forth. 

She nuzzled her nose beneath his balls and took in how intoxicating and dark his scent was. It only drove her more to insanity as she breathed him in. It was heady, sweet, and something about it caught her heart on fire. She softly moaned as she ran the tip of her nose back up his hardened length, hooking her fingers in the waistband and tugging them down.

Adrien lifted his hips for her as she took in his smooth, hard, cock. How precum glistened on the tip, begging for her to lick it. Adrien parted his lips with flushed cheeks as he watched her stare at his cock with wonder filled eyes. She looked curious, dreamy, sexy, and cute. He smiled at her as she faltered and seemed to be fighting herself.

He ran his hand through her hair and softly spoke with one hand behind his head. “It’s just me. You don’t need to impress me. You already do that as it is.”

Marinette took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes as she dipped down to slowly run her warm tongue up the length of him, following the vein that ran up the middle. Adrien arched his back and moaned as his fingers gently gripped her hair.

“Oh shit.” Adrien cursed as she flicked the tip, tasting how sweet he was. Her soft lips wrapped around the swollen tip and he flexed in her mouth with a groan.

She brought her lips to the base, running her tongue along him. She pressed him against the roof of her mouth with her tongue as she sucked hard and he moaned, raising his hips from the bed.

Marinette softly purred as she brought her lips to the tip again, opening her mouth to swirl her tongue around his cock. Adrien stared at her through his long lashes with parted lips as he watched her.

Adrien would have said something about her trying too hard, but he couldn't get the words to formulate in his mind. He couldn’t even say her name. His mind had run away and he didn’t miss it. He closed his eyes as she let his cock go, only to kiss down his cock again until she reached his balls. Her fingers curled around his solid shaft as she kissed along his balls.

Adrien went to protest until she wrapped her lips around one of his balls and he groaned, forgetting what he was even going to complain about. She let his ball go and licked and kissed along them until she reached his other one to do the same as her hand ran up and down his cock. He spread his thighs and she kissed over to his inner thigh, nibbling along it. He gasped and growled from deep within his chest as she worked him with her hand.

Marinette let him go and crawled up his body. Adrien kicked his boxers off as she sat on his stomach. Her soft tail ran along his thighs and grazed the base of his cock as she sat down. He groaned as she smirked and reached behind herself, wrapping his cock in her soft tail. He gasped as she wrapped her fingers around it, letting the soft fur tease him. She bent forward to lick his bottom lip and flick the top one of his parted lips.

Adrien growled and suddenly rolled her onto her back, trapping her beneath himself. “Tease.”

Marinette giggled as she peered up at his intoxicated gaze right before he growled and bit her neck. Biting, licking, and sucking on her sensitive skin. He pulled back, taking in the red mark he left behind that told everyone that she was his.

She slid her hands up his back and back down, gripping his hips. He moaned as she pressed her fingertips into his skin. Adrien softly panted as he bit back a moan. Marinette ran her hands up his abs and over his pecs until she rested her fingers along his neck.

Adrien peered down at her and brought the tip of his nose to hers, gently brushing it with his own. She smirked and parted her lips as she captured his mouth with her own, running her tongue along his.

“I need you.” Marinette’s voice came out breathy as he pressed his forehead against hers.

“Okay.” Adrien softly spoke and rolled his hips, grazing her folds with the tip of his cock. They both softly moaned as he was coated in her arousal. He rolled his hips again, catching her wet entrance. She raised her hips and he slowly slid into her, stretching her open, and making her mewl. “Fuck.” Adrien gasped as her walls clenched around him and held him tightly.

Marinette gasped, arched her back, and suddenly slammed her hands onto his biceps. She peered into his eyes with a wanton expression as he slowly filled her with each thrust. “Adrien…” Marinette softly moaned as she grabbed his hip with her hand, rolling her hips against him in a certain way so that his pelvis would rub against where she needed him most. She panted and he moaned as they moved together.

Adrien dipped his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped and her whole body trembled as she clung to his hips with her fingertips, rocking against him.

Adrien slammed a hand down on her bed and dragged the duvet up into his fist as he hissed. “Mari… I-”

“So close. Hold out for me. Just a little- longer, Minou.” Marinette grabbed his chin and brought his gaze up to hers, taking in how far gone he was. His whole body was trembling and flexing while his cock was fully swollen within her. It flexed and spasmed as he stopped moving his hips for a moment. Marinette got lost in his gaze as she pulled on his hips, pressing herself harder against him. He felt her begin to tremble more and how her lips parted and her breath came out in faster pants. Short mewls escaped her lips and her body stiffened. He knew she was close, even without her saying it. He began to move his hips again, thrusting within her.

Marinette licked her lips as she felt herself beginning to go over the edge and Adrien was beyond his self control. “Mari- Marinette.” He whimpered as his knuckles turned white against the duvet and he grit his teeth. “Please, Kitten. Cum for me.”

Marinette focused on how his cock moved within her and how it felt. How her clit swelled as it brushed against his smooth skin that was now damp, creating suction between them. She moaned and clung to him harder as she grew louder. Adrien groaned and panted as he focused on her enough to get her over the edge. She fell over with a scream of bliss as he watched her relax.

She only had a moment to sink into the bed before he pulled out of her and grabbed her hip, flipping her onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips, yanked her up onto her knees, and slammed into her soaked entrance. Marinette gasped and cried out as he began to slowly pump into her, gaining speed with each thrust. Marinette panted and gripped her pillows as he swelled more within her, stretching her open and making her want to scream for mercy. He pounded into her harder and faster until she was a panting mess, running out of breath by the moment. His nails bit into her hips and his hip bones slammed against her ass, bruising them in the process. She cried out as he reached out to quickly move his fingers along her swollen clit, sending her over the edge with him.

Adrien groaned loudly as her name spilled from his lips, “Ah, Marinette.”

Marinette peered over her shoulder at him with parted lips and satisfied bluebell eyes. He softly hummed and pressed gentle kisses along her back as he slowly moved within her. He wrapped her tail around his fist and gently played with it, causing her to softly mewl and flicker her lashes at him.

“You really made this for me?” Adrien let her tail go and ran it through his hand as he looked at the amazing detail on it.

“I- I did. Yes.” Marinette swallowed hard as he pulled out of her and laid down beside her with a groan.

She laid down on her stomach and turned her head to look at him. He ran his fingers through her hair as he rested his cheek on his fist with a love filled expression. Adrien gently smiled at her and leaned forward to gently press a kiss to her swollen lips. He ran his thumb along her smudged lips and chuckled.

“What?” Marinette became self conscious and rubbed her own hand along her lips, smearing what little was left of her lipstick on her hand. She rolled her eyes and pouted at him. “You don’t look so gorgeous either, Hot Stuff.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t gorgeous, beautiful.” Adrien chuckled as he ran his hand along her spine and over her rounded behind, giving her it a light smack.

Marinette softly mewled and pressed her hips into the bed. He ran his hand down her tail and tugged lightly on it, causing her to raise her hip off the bed and purr for him.

“You really are like a kitty.” Adrien smirked as he teased her with the plug, circling it and bringing it in and out of her.

Marinette softly mewled as he ran the tail between her thighs and brushed her pussy with it. She gasped as he worked her up again.

“How many times can I make my kitty purr, hm?” Adrien watched her roll onto her back and he climbed on top of her. He slipped his fingers beneath her collar, tugged her up, and kissed her lips like he was indulging in the one thing he could never have. 


End file.
